A New Beginning: Werewolves and Dragons
by Arianwen44
Summary: It has been a year since Becca's adventure with Bowen, Draco and Kara. While waiting for the bus early one summer morning, she is suddenly transported back. Only to find that instead, FIFTY years have passed. Can she help unravel an evil plot? R&R! 8D
1. Chapter 1: Here Again?

**I'm BAAAACK!**

**Did you all miss me? (of course not, there's at least 3 BILLION MORE STORIES ON HERE...) (LAWL)**

**Anyways... HERE IT IS! The first chapter of the sequel to Werewolves and Dragons. Expect there to be foul language... but well... (if you read the first story...) IT'S BECCA... YEAH**

**So THANK YOU! (especially to keacdragon for sending me the script! 8D) And thanks to all of you who read the first story! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: Santa? D8 could you bring me something for Christmas? That includes the rights to this movie? ...DAMMIT... ! (in other words: ...me no own anything... D8)**

**Well now without further ado... let us delve into a NEW story!**

* * *

Chapter One: Here Again…?

A gentle summer breeze blew down the deserted street, no cars were running along the concrete and no people were walking on the sidewalks. It was about dawn and there was a soft bluish-yellow light coming from behind the houses along either side of the road.

One solitary figure sat sprawled over the bench at a quiet bus stop. Obviously female despite the lack of actual feminine attire, she wore a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Even though she wasn't standing she could have only reached about 5' 1, her head lolled over the back of the bench with her arms spread across the top. She had short honey-blonde hair that fell to just below her jaw, curling up at the ends. A black collar with a gold, bone shaped dog tag wrapped around her neck, the cold metal resting against her collarbone. Two black headphones were stuck in her ears, blasting music.

Next to her was a small backpack, she moved only to pick out her green iPod and change a song. After she had, she resumed the same position. A stray leaf fluttered down on another breath of wind, landing on her face. She blew it off and wrinkled her nose. "What the heck?" she glanced at the leaf now sitting on the bench next to her. Glaring at it, she groaned, "Becca no like deh creeper leaf…"

Her short grumble was one of the only sounds that managed to penetrate the early morning, other than the far off sounds of starting traffic. She sighed and sat forward with her chin resting on her hands. Becca's eyes began to droop just as another gust of wind ruffled her hair and she blinked.

It had been a year since her adventure through time. Her random adventure that had started off in such an obscene manner, waking up from a nap in the middle of a field way back in the medieval era. Since then she had resolved not to fall asleep outdoors, when she had just been howling and/or when it was night. Becca gave another sigh when she thought about those five months.

Apparently when she had been unexpectedly transported home, no time had passed. It was like something from a C.S. Lewis novel where barely any time passes in the world you were originally from. Becca reminisced about the five months, she had befriended a knight and a dragon, travelled the countryside conning villages to earn money. She had killed and had nearly been killed, but that was the advantage of someone like her. Unlike most normal human beings, Becca couldn't die easily.

Being a werewolf, she had her advantages against an attacker. Unless of course he was armed with silver or she was decapitated, Becca would survive even a stab through the heart, and had done so in the past. As a wolf she could transform and change her size whenever she wanted, she could be either a normal wolf size, or reach her massive size that was as big as a Clydesdale horse. Maybe even bigger. Around the actual full moon she became more human-like, and she tended to go insane with hunger and raid every grocery store in the vicinity. Other than that she was like a shape shifter.

Becca herself was just a normal sixteen-year-old, or maybe you could _assume_ she was a normal sixteen-year-old. She tended to dress more like a boy than a girl, and she acted practically insane _all_ the time. Coming up with her own insults that made no sense whatsoever to even her closest friends. Yet to Becca, she was normal as can be, with a few minor exceptions.

She sat up and stretched with a wide yawn, the bus was obviously late _again_. _Why can't public convenience transit systems be… you know? CONVIENIENT?_ She thought bristly. Becca had been waiting for the bus for over an hour now, coming home from a late-night party and waiting for the now late bus was _not_ her idea of a Friday night, or rather a Saturday morning.

A sudden blast of frigid wind hit Becca in the face and she gasped, the colder air taking the breath from her lungs. _Why is it so cold? And in the middle of August too?_ Wondered the werewolf, she seemed to do that a lot lately. Wonder.

Becca got to her feet, swinging her backpack onto her shoulders and whipping out her iPod all in one swift movement. "I guess the buses just aren't running today…" looking at the schedule, she saw that the bus she was waiting for only came on weekdays, and today was a Saturday. "DAMMIT! WHY AM I SUCH A MORON?" she practically kicked herself for being so dumb and grouchily stomped off down the sidewalk.

Rummaging in her pocket, Becca produced a large sketchbook and a pencil. If she was here now, she might as well draw despite the early hour. As she walked Becca began sketching out simple shapes on the paper. Starting with the circle for the base, adding in direction lines for the placement of the eyes and where they would be looking. She then began to add details to the circle, giving it ears, a pointed muzzle and calm, rounded eyes. The wolf drawing was just beginning to take shape when another stiff breeze snatched it from her hands and blew it away through a park she was passing.

"OY! Wind you can't have that! It's not even finished!" she yelped, loping after it with frustration. "If you want it that badly I'd prefer if you _commissioned_ me thank you!" reaching out her arm Becca attempted to grab the sketch, but the wind continued to make it dance away before she could. Darkness enveloped her for a split second, then trees began to whip by her. They were so close that she nearly blundered into one in her desperation to get her picture back.

With a loud snarl, Becca felt the sting of a cut as a few brambles caught on her skin. She yanked her bag from the clutches of a jealous tree and continued after the floating paper. Becca did not see the ravine just below her feet "UWAAAH!" screamed the girl as the ground vanished beneath her feet, giving way to air.

Just as she was falling, a dark figure came out of nowhere and broke her fall, the figure gave a loud _OOF!_ As she collided with it. Together, both Becca and the figure rolled down the side of the ravine, Becca yelped as sharp rocks or twigs burned at her skin. She and the unknown figure both landed at the bottom of the ravine in a pile of dead leaves. Becca sat up and rubbed her head where she must have hit something really hard, for she could feel a small welt beginning to form just above her right temple. _Great…_ _Now I'll have headaches for the next week and a half…_ Glancing about, she realized that the figure who had landed next to her was also getting up. They lit what appeared to be a lamp and the light shocked Becca's eyes so much that she immediately fell unconscious. The last thing she saw was a boyish face and a mop of curly blonde hair, before her world became just as the night, black.

_

* * *

Ow. Ow. Ow… what happened? My head hurts… gah why did I have to go chasing after that dumb picture?_

The darkness around Becca began to lift, becoming a lighter shade of gray. Warm colours began to seep into her eyes from behind her eyelids. She groaned and shifted, then noticed her body would not obey her command. With a swift panic attack she briefly quieted with reason, Becca tried to guess her surroundings a little. She was lying down on something that wasn't even _remotely_ comfortable. More or less it scratched and all she wanted to do was to get up and go wolf so she could scratch that really annoying itch just above her right shoulder. Becca heard a rustling and several indistinguishable voices, she froze. Before she even dared to move again she perked up her ears and listened intently for the voices to return.

"…mururuuur…she's a girl! She cannot stay here…" came one. Becca frowned, her brow furrowing slightly.

"Yes but she was injured, we can't just cast her out Mansel…" another voice spoke up. Becca pricked her ears to catch more.

A loud sigh came from one of the speakers, "Friar Peter isn't going to be happy about this… besides… she looks strange! Look what she's _wearing _Geoff!" came a brisk comment.

_I'd make several comments on you're silly attire… if I could see it…_ the angry thought jabbed outwardly. She knew he could not hear it, but it made her feel better to just think it.

"Who cares? She's hurt and that's what matters, or do we need to have yet _another_ talk about sanctuary?" asked the second speaker.

Becca finally regained control of her limbs, she moved and began to stretch. Hearing more murmurs and quick movements where the other two voices were. Becca put a hand to her head and felt a small bump on the side where she had hit it, she grumbled something and tried to open her eyes.

"See Mansel? Now you woke her up!"

The light that poured in hurt immediately and she shut them, trying again only slower. Cracking them open so she could barely see anything but a line of light, Becca started opening them wider. The werewolf now saw she was in a small, dark room made of stone, a single window dominated the wall to her right and she was lying in a stiff straw mattress. The only other things in the room was a small washbasin, a chair and a torch. Becca sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes tiredly, _Where am I? This isn't Canada… at least I don't think so…_ she looked over to the two figures standing at the foot of the bed.

One of them was nearly bald, wearing a long, dark hooded cloak. His hands were concealed within his sagging sleeves and his frame was hard to distinguish. He had a very round face that reminded her of a little boy. Becca smiled inwardly. The second was a lean boy wearing a simple farming tunic; he had a simple, handsome face. Short, curly blonde hair covered his head and fell just off to the side of his eyes.

Becca gave them both a confused, drunken look, waiting a few moments for the shock to settle. And then, "WOAH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO? AND WHAT ARE YOU WOMBATS DOING HERE! WHERE THE FECK AM I? I WANNA KNOW YOU SON OF A TREEBRUSH!" she leapt into the corner of the room, holding out her hands balled into fists as if they could protect her. Well if that didn't… then her wolf side would.

The two looked equally stunned, then the one in robes stepped forward. "Miss, you fell down a ravine and hit your head. You are here at our Monastery to recover," he explained matter-of-factly. Becca glared at him, blue eyes wary like a wounded animal judging for the possibility of a threat. She held herself carefully, as if any moment she were prepared for an attack.

"What he's trying to say is, is that we're not here to hurt you," said the blonde boy. Becca seemed to relax a little, contemplating whether they were any threat to her at all.

Deciding that they weren't, at least for now, Becca sighed and crossed her arms. "Okay then… where am I? And why are you two dressed like that? Did I fall into some kind of a reenactment? It's like I'm in the freaking age of dragons or something," she leaned on one leg, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for an answer.

Both flashed each other a look, "Uh, what do you mean by that? What is a… 'reenactment'?" asked the robed guy.

Becca's jaw dropped, "What? Have the two of you been living under a rock your whole lives?" she snapped.

"Actually I've been living _in_ one if you want to count the monastery and the stables…" said the blonde boy.

Then the werewolf became conscious of the truth. _Wait… I've been dropped in another time… AGAIN? You have _got_ to be fecking kidding me…_ She was back in medival times? Becca shook her head solemnly. "Oh _great_… I'm back HERE again…" not that she wouldn't mind seeing Bowen again, she was just concerned with why she was here once more.

"Uh, Miss? Mat I inquire as to what you're talking about?" asked robe man.

Becca smirked, "Oh _nothing…_ do you guys happen to know a guy called Bowen? I think he might recognize me and be able to sort this all out," she flashed them a pointed smile, her canine's showing.

Both of them appeared stunned, one because she had pointed teeth, and two because she had asked after Bowen. "Well… you see, _Sir_ Bowen died almost fifty years ago…" said the robed man. The blonde-haired boy next to him looked a little sad.

The smirk left Becca's face. _Dead? FIFTY years? DEAD? HOW COULD HE BE DEAD? I was only here about a year ago… so WHY?_ Becca's eyes widened, her friend was dead? It just didn't seem right…

"What do you mean dead? I saw him a year ago…" she wrapped her arms about herself and began to shake. "…that's not… not possible…" Becca wanted to curl up in her corner, to be alone, to think. Yet she knew that would be impossible with the two loonies here.

They looked confused, "How could you have seen him a year ago…?" asked the boy. Becca shook her head.

"You don't understand… he was my friend…"

"_HOW?"_ asked the robed man, "He died _FIFTY _years ago… and you claim to have seen him recently…"

Becca finally discovered her situation and sighed loudly. "It's a long story, and one that I fear you wont believe if I told you…" she did not meet their gaze.

The blonde-haired boy shrugged, "Try us…"

* * *

**END of chapter ONE! 8D**

**Hope you liked it! Some random twist ^_^ OH... Gawd Becca's already started to swear... SHEESH... HAHAAA...**

**Please R&R nicely ^_^ (any flamers will get the wrath of Becca on them... -_-)**

**LOVE YOU ALL! And please... remember to ALWAYS... remember..**

**TO WASH THE DANG MANGO... (yeah... I'm going now... see you in chappie 2!)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Iron Gate

** Well here you go!**

**Chapter Two ^_^ D8 I haven't seen this movie in a while so I'm a little rusty...**

**THANK YOU KEACDRAGON! I WUV YOU! *hugs x 3000000000000***

**Right... so this chapter really doesn't have anything exciting... THE NEXT ONE SHOULD THOUGH! (of COURSE...)**

**uuh... please AGAIN excuse Becca's random thought processes... I don't understand them either... AND I **_**AM**_** HER...**

**So without any further delay... CHAPPIE 2!**

**Disclaimer: hey... Santa? WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING MY LETTERS? D8 *cries* **

**(that basically explains itself)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: The Iron Gate

"So let me get this straight, just to clear things up; you're immortal, a werewolf to be exact. You're not a witch and you're not evil… you have no idea why you're here or how you got here. And apparently you're from another 'dimension' was it?" asked the blonde-haired boy (known as Geoff) for the umpteenth time.

He and Becca were walking through the monastery, or more like she was following him since he had stable chores to do. She was dressed now in a light, moss green tunic and brown pants (again refusing their fervent requests to wear either a nun's robe or a dress…) and tall leather boots. Her short hair made her appear to be a very young boy with a slightly girlish face. The only thing that gave her away was her voice, and a few… _other_ attributes.

"Yep, sounds about right! Are we done interrogating me?" she questioned, a little annoyed. "Because really all these questions you're throwing at me are making me hungry…" Geoff glanced at her; Becca ignored his look and kept her arms folded across her chest. "By the way, where's that monk? Maybe he knows where I can get a nice steak…" she licked her lips dreamily, thinking of a nice juicy steak made her stomach yowl loud enough for even Geoff to hear.

Geoff grinned, "We can try the great hall, maybe they have something for you?" he suggested, Becca gave a happy bark and began to march off with Geoff towards the hall. They were passing underneath a large bridge when the boy looked at her again, "Can I see your wolf form?"

She nodded cheerfully, "Sure! But now my stomach needs to be shut up…"

Becca and Geoff were sitting in the great hall a little while later. She herself was tearing into a rather large hunk of bread and a slab of meat. Geoff was chewing on his own piece of bread, glancing around the nearly empty hall.

The boy looked slightly fascinated, yet deep in thought when he finally ventured, "So you really knew him? Like…_ knew _him knew him? Spoke to him?"

She nodded to each of his questions, "Yeah, let me tell you. He was a great friend, but just stupid sometimes… but I guess that's how friendship goes," her blue eyes suddenly became sad. He wondered how she had been able to know Bowen, it _sounded_ like it was true, but it was so impossible that he had a hard time believing it.

A loud fanfare from outside caught both of their attention, Becca of course heard it first. Her keen sense of hearing listening to the raucous outside, "What's going on?" she asked, seemingly to herself.

Geoff turned in his seat, he heard the noise and jumped up, "Lets go see! It's not every day that we have both werewolves _and_ important visitors!" he led the way outside, Becca reluctantly leaving her nearly-finished meat and following suit.

She and the stable boy rushed up to a small, stone balcony. Becca leaned on the cool stone, her short hair flicking her eyes and she blinked in annoyance. Geoff was transfixed by the bright flags and shining armor of the men on horseback that passed below them. Becca gave them a curious look, still blissfully thinking of her food.

Just as she was looking down again, a young man with a slightly girlish face passed by. Geoff gave him a kind smile, and he sent him a light scowl, then he noticed Becca and his scowl vanished. Replaced by a smirk. Becca returned this look by blinking once in surprise, then sticking out her tongue like a child. The man appeared stunned, but that was all they could see before he vanished below an archway, hidden by more banners and extravagant flags.

"Wishing to be one of them wont get the stable's cleaned any faster," an elderly voice spoke from behind. Geoff spun about, Becca turning a lot slower. She looked up into a face of a white-haired man with a kind of hunched gait. He wore a robe like the other robed man (Who she found out was called Mansel) and reminded her of… _Obi Wan Kenobi… WOAH…How can there be JEDI here?_ Thinking this with a snort of amusement, she immediately lowered her gaze when the man glanced at her.

Geoff seemed to be still stunned by the colourful display, "Where do you think they're headed, all dressed up like that?"

"They're off to the castle, to honor Lord Osric being sworn in as the King's chief advisor," said the man.

_Dude… aren't advisors evil? Like Jafar? And whose this Ostrich guy? _She pondered this also with a quick scoff, _He sounds like a nutcase to me…_

The old man in the robe began to walk off, signaling for Geoff and Becca to follow him. "So, is this our recovering girl? I would have sworn her to be a boy…" he muttered the last bit so quietly that even Becca had to strain her ears to listen.

They came towards a system of stairs outside a dark and shadowy building, "I suggest you get back to the stable before the Abbot catches you around," warned the man. Becca stopped a little ways away, admiring the ironwork on a large gate covering the entrance to a blackened tunnel.

"I _promise_ I will have the stables scrubbed cleaner than the Abbot's table by vespers; and Friar Peter? I'll even clean that old dungeon for you if you'd just unlock it for me," he smiled.

The friar sighed and took a step forward with a grin, much like a grin a grandfather would give his grandson for saying a silly thing. "I'll tell you a secret about that dungeon," Geoff's intense curiosity was given away when he leaned closer to hear, Becca nearly giggled. "There's nothing down there that can transform you into a knight," Friar Peter chuckled. "You're a good boy at heart, if you work hard, and practice humility… you'll be a fine stable master someday," he gave a disheartened Geoff a pat on the shoulder and he left.

Before he did however, he turned and glanced at Becca, "Oh, and we're making preparations to send you to our sisters of St. Agitha's. We don't allow girls in our monastery you see, so you should become a nun," the old friar went on with a huge, content smile on his elderly face.

Becca stood there for a split second, waiting for the idea to sink in, before shouting, "LIKE _HELL_ I'LL BE A NUN!"

* * *

As they were walking by the gate something seemed to catch Geoff's eye, something fascinating to him and he slowed. Becca did the same and tried to see what he was looking at, she heard a loud _clang!_ Off to her right Mansel was comign out of the same dungeon that was apparently 'locked'. He was carrying a _huge_ cauldron with what looked like and smelled to be the remains of a stew or something, making Becca's stomach writhe angrily. Thinking of her unfinished meal back in the great hall. A ring of keys jingled from the rather loose belt around his waist, triggering her curiosity, as well as Geoff's.

"Mansel! What are you doing?" his question caught the monk off-guard and he jumped.

"Geoff! …Becca was it?" the werewolf nodded at Mansel, still to distracted by her hunger.

The stable boy frowned, looking from the cauldron to the monk and back, "Looks like old Friar Peter's cauldron… what would _you_ be doing with _that?_"

"Can you keep a secret?" muttered Mansel in a somewhat childish way, as if it was the most spectacular secret in the world.

Geoff smiled, "You know I can,"

"Friar Peter gave _me_ a new chore to do!" said Mansel, seemingly rather proud of himself.

Now it was Becca's turn to frown, "Dude… and that is great… _HOW!_"

"Oh lucky you, what is it?" Geoff ignored Becca's rhetorical inquiry and pressed on.

Mansel picked himself up proudly, "I told you, it's a secret,"

"Good one on that, Monky-Boy!" laughed Becca, staring wistfully at the leftovers in the pot. Suddenly she caught an unusual scent coming from it, something that was not just stew leftovers. Something… familiar and yet… not.

Geoff shrugged and made to walk off, as if that was the extent of his examining. Suddenly he turned about, making Becca blunder into him and growl indignantly, "A secret chore from Friar Peter, that's pretty special don't you think?" the boy quested.

Shaking his head in consideration, Mansel replied, "Maybe just a little special… yes," making to leave again, Geoff put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Come on don't say it like that! Take some pride in being special," he encouraged.

Mansel seemed to swell, "Alright. I _am_ special!" again, beginning to stroll away.

"It's not like pride's one of those seven deadly sins or anything," said Geoff, turning away thoughtfully, a knowing smile plastered on his face. Becca was standing a little ways away, waiting for him to move so she could go the great hall and fill her stomach.

"…Actually it is…" muttered the monk.

"DUDE… can we _please_ go finish my food?" Becca begged, Geoff finally acknowledged her with yet another smile.

"Sorry, I love tormenting him," he laughed.

The werewolf bared her teeth in a grin, "Seems like fun… I might join you in that…" she gave him a canine smile, making him shiver. "That dungeon thinger looks interesting... what do you suppose is down there?"

"I'm not sure... but if I could just get my hands on that sword, I could be a knight!"

She bounced ahead of him towards the great hall. After she had finished the rest of her food she followed Geoff to the stables. When they got there, Mansel was outside the doors and looking rather troubled. Geoff walked up to him and they began to talk, Becca sighed, _I'm bored... _

"You're right Geoff! Manual labor sure keeps the soul humble. Thank you for getting me to do this!" trilled the monk happily as he used a pitchfork to clean the soiled hay from the stables. Geoff grinned, what the monk didn't notice was that the stablehand had snatched the ring of keys around his belt. Becca smiled herself, he motioned for her to follow him and she jumped up from the barrel she was sitting on.

"Anytime..." he said with a smirk, just as he and Becca were leaving the stable he muttered back, "Don't forget the corners!"

It was nearing dusk, they came to the courtyard outside the barred alcove. Geoff ducked into a different corner just across from the dungeon and turned to Becca. "If you're actually a werewolf... could you help me?"

Becca giggled, "If this is a task for my nose, then I'm at your service!" she took a moment and thought of her wolf form. Enjoying the sensation of fur melting from her clothes and her body lengthening, a long tail and fuzzy ears became her most prominent features as she changed. After a moment she heard a gasp from the boy, before him now was what looked to be an abnomally large dog. Becca could have gone to her full size, but then she would have been noticed easily, so she chose her smallest form.

"That's amazing!" cried Geoff in a low whisper, Becca gave him a wolfish grin.

_"I know right?"_ he flinched, and she laughed, _"I can still speak you know, I'm not mute! But you need to talk as you normally would, if you use your mind then it wont work,"_ she explained, he nodded with a gleam in his eye.

"Okay, but I need you to see if you can catch Mansel's scent from this afternoon. I want to know why he was down there..."

With that said, both Geoff and Becca made a beeline for the dungeon gate. Both curious as to what lay within it's dark and secretive caverns.

**

* * *

**

**OOOOOHOOOHOOOHOOO! Cliffy? **

**DAAAANG I'm mean... xD**

**Sorry about being dead for a while... I got food poisoning so I'm kinda: bleeeeh... dead...**

**ANYWAY...**

**Well hope it's okay! Please R&R... **

**Any flamers will get their flames back on them ten-fold... (I **_**GUARANTEE**_** it!)**

**Trolls... Go hide under a bridge and don't BOTHER me... bother a goat instead... (you'll just get your words eaten... HAHAAAA) *glare***

**And please keep in mind...**

**Werewolves have feelings too, so please... KEEP THE CELERY IN A LOCKED SAFE... FAR UNDERGROUND WHERE NO ONE CAN SEE ITS DEMONIC HIDEOUSNESS! D8**

**(laaaaaaaaaaaaaawl... I'm going now...) _Woof!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

**HEY GUYS! Chappie THREE!**

**(WARNING: Foul language is expected... dude... IT'S BECCA...)**

**Uhhh... I'm sure that SOME are wondering... why do I keep changing the colour of Becca's eyes? Well my friends the reason is, is that her NATURAL eye colour is storm-blue. BUT since she's a werewolf her eyes sometimes alternate between the blue and an amber-gold depending on her mood. So really... YEAH her eyes can be two different colours! (when she's in rage they turn off-white and glow without pupils)**

**ANYWAYS... I love you all PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! R&R! You will make me so HAPPEH!**

**Disclaimer: SANTA? I have called, sent 138920345 letters, e-mailed, AIR mailed, SCREAMED and SHOUTED and _STILL_ you do not answer me? ...oh well...**

**Yeah...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Discovery

Becca heard a sound off to her left, a loud creak of a door opening. She gave a short _uff!_ Grabbing Geoff's sleeve with her teeth and dragging him into the small shelter of the alcove's outer wall. A line of rectangular light spilled over the wall opposite the pathway, and two shadows appeared in it, one of a man in a cloak, the other wore a strange hat and was slightly shorter.

"But we must test the dragon, before the comet arrives!" the shorter man's voice sounded strange to Becca, foreign. But another noise reached her ears and she pricked them, holding her head higher as she listened. A boy dressed in white came into view and Geoff held his breath. Becca (who was squished between his leg and the iron of the gate) stared at the other boy.

He had fuzzy hair, and when she meant fuzzy she meant_ fuzzy. _Becca tilted her head, _is there a porcupine on his head?_ She questioned inwardly. Yet she questioned no further, for the boy's head whipped around to stare right at them. His face was angled like a cat, almond shaped eyes and smooth skin. The boy stared at Geoff and Becca, then put a finger to his mouth to signal silence and remained standing still as a board.

Then Friar Peter's voice sounded through the courtyard, "There are no dragon's here, but Lord Osric knows about stars and comets," the man's voice sounded critical, almost as if he were mocking the shorter man. "Perhaps _he_ can help you,"

_Again… who is this Ostrich guy? I didn't know they knew about Ostriches here…_ Becca muttered to herself.

The shorter man either did not realize the mockery, or he ignored it. "Thank you, good night," his There was the sound of a door shutting and the light vanished, leaving behind the stone wall again.

Becca pricked her ears, hearing light footsteps as the other man came into view. He wore long, strange robes and a funny white hat. The man said something to the boy and they walked away silently, without even a glance back at the alcove.

Geoff waited until they vanished from sight and, hopefully, from earshot. Then he spun around and brought out the ring of keys, they jingled loudly in his hands as he groped for the lock on the gate. Becca backed into the corner for a second and turned around, hopping around him so she was on his opposite side. Wagging her tail in excitement, she pawed at the ground impatiently while Geoff fumbled with the lock.

"_Those two were rather strange huh? I wonder why he didn't tell the other guy about us…"_ she said aloud.

He also seemed to consider this as he jammed the key into the lock, "I don't know, maybe he can't speak?" the boy scoffed and Becca jabbed him roughly in the side with her paw.

"_Don't be mean!"_ she snapped.

"Okay, okay sorry," he said, still smiling.

A few seconds later the lock gave a loud _CLANG!_ And the door swung inwards with a short squeal. Becca flattened her ears against the noise. Both boy and wolf slipped inside the dungeon and closed the gate, leaving it only inches from it's original place so they would not get stuck.

Immediately Geoff rushed over to a sack lying on the ground and something shiny that was lying underneath it. With a suppressed yet gleeful cry he grasped what appeared to be the hilt of a sword and pulled it from the cloth, holding it up in the air. Becca huffed contentedly and Geoff smiled, only to realize that the sword was complete… up to a quarter past the hilt.

Geoff stared at the broken sword for a brief moment, then anger flashed across his face and he whipped it against the wall. It clanged against the stone and surprised Becca so much that she leapt and cried out in shock. She then flattened her ears and glared at Geoff, her blue eyes flashing angrily.

He gave an exasperated sigh, "Sorry… I really thought… It was my only chance…" he muttered hopelessly.

Becca brought her ears up again, _"Don't worry,"_ she said calmly, _"To take your mind off of it… lets see what Monky-boy was doing down here,"_ she motioned towards a set of tracks that led into a dark tunnel on the left side of the dungeon entrance.

Turning his attention to the darkness, Geoff's face regained its curious composure. "I wonder… what _was_ Mansel doing down here? Can you catch his scent?" he asked her, grabbing a torch on the wall and yanking it from its place.

"_Better yet, I can see his tracks! No one else comes here I guess…"_ she said, sniffing at the ground for a moment.

"How can you see? It's black as a raven's wing in there!"

The werewolf pulled back her lips in a wolfish smile, _"Being a nocturnally active animal is a big advantage when you are in such a situation," _Becca stated matter-of-factly, _"Plus eating lots and lots of carrots helps too,"_

Leading the way down the dark corridor with her nose to the ground, Becca followed both the tracks and the scent trail. Mostly the smell from the stew even though it was stale and faint now, but she found her way in the dark rather easily. Geoff stumbled along behind her with his torch lighting the walls, she could easily hear his clumsy footfalls across the dirt-riddled floor.

The ground began to slope downward, a step intervening the flat floor here and there. Becca hopped down one step as she came upon it and her paw brushed against something. It rolled away with a hollow clatter and bumped against the stone, Becca didn't get a good look at it before it bounced away down the steps. As she resumed walking the air began to feel cooler and smelled heavily of mould and mildew. The wolf's ears folded back against her head and she sniffed indignantly at the scent, although she could still follow the trail it was harder now with the other smells masking it.

"Did you lose it?" asked Geoff, his question felt unnaturally loud in the hollow tunnel, echoing off the walls and resounding from deeper in the dark.

Becca flicked her tail, _"No… but please try not to talk, it's creeping me out,"_ he would have asked her how, but for once kept his mouth shut. As they went on through the darkness they came to a kind of crossroads between their tunnel and another.

A strong gust of cold wind blasted them; the torch in Geoff's hand went crazy and nearly went out, Becca perked up her ears and stared into the black. _Why is there wind down here? We're in the middle of a cave for heaven's sake…_ Geoff cursed and jogged ahead until the mouth of the other passage was behind them.

"Aack… This was _not_ a good idea," he muttered, blowing on the torch lightly as the flame became blue

Becca huffed, _"Oh? Because I thought it to be a _great_ idea!"_ she said sarcastically. A sudden and very awful smell reached her nose, Becca snorted. _"Hang on… That stinks…"_ Becca glanced about with her keen eyes and froze, tail stiffening and fur standing on end.

"What? What is it?" inquired Geoff as he finally got the torch to light again. Firelight lit the room they had entered, and danced across the bones of what appeared to be nobles. Some were leaning on the wall where others lay on the ground, skeletons of who they once were.

"_SHIIIIIIT! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"_ screaming through her mind link, Becca backed up along with Geoff and tried to get away from the crypt. When all of a sudden, Geoff backed into a noble hanging on the wall. The skeleton's head lolled and rested lazily on his shoulder, Geoff yelled in surprise and Becca barked. They both took off down the tunnel in a confused rush of fear. It was only later that they discovered that they were going in the opposite direction and not the way out.

In a flurry, they both came to a screeching halt at the top of some wooden stairs. Or actually, _Geoff_ came to a screeching halt. _Becca_ on the other hand went flying over the railing and tumbled down into the stairwell below with a loud crash. Geoff hit it as well but instead he stopped and only his torch went flying. Becca let out a bark and landed in a heap on the floor below, a cloud of dirt and dust flew up around her.

"Are you okay!" he called down, not expecting her to answer. Who could survive after _that?_

He heard a whimper from below, _"I'm alright… I might have bruised my tail though, or something of significance," _he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard her mental response. He looked about as the dust cleared, he saw that his torch (which was still burning) had landed neyxt to something that shone brightly. The stable boy gasped, for lying exactly beside his torch and Becca, was a gleaming sword. A _whole_ sword this time and not just the hilt.

Geoff ran down the stairway and grasped the sword's hilt, dragging it up from the ground with a metallic grating noise. The sound bothered Becca's ears but she ignored it, getting to her paws and shaking her brown fur of the dust. _"See? Told you it was a good idea,"_ she smirked wolfishly.

"Ha-ha, _very_ funny," Geoff grinned as he wiped the dirt from the blade with his sleeve, making it gleam in the firelight. Neither of them noticed the dark shadow on the wall behind them, Geoff was to preoccupied with his find and Becca was busy dusting her pelt off.

As the boy was looking into the shiny metal, he saw something reflected in it that was not the wall behind them. It moved, and he felt his heart leap with fear, a purring noise came from behind and the two of them both spun around. Geoff screamed and dropped his newfound sword. Whatever had been behind them hissed and growled before vanishing through a large doorway.

Geoff, who was hiding underneath the stairs peered out to see a long tail swooping from side to side as whatever-it-was disappeared. Nearly knocking over a lit candle stand in it's wake. "Stay away from us!" cried the frightened boy. The whatever-it-was's shadow appeared on the wall in the other room, there was a loud snuffling noise and the creature growled and retreated. Geoff remained under the stairs.

Becca however, had just been startled. She was still in the middle of the room, yet was sniffing curiously at the doorway where whatever-it-was had gone. Becca made to follow it, but as she was passing the stand, she lost her paw-hold on and blundered into it. Sending wax candles flying all over the floor, the stand itself fell down, clattering against the stone floor.

"_OW! Who would put THIS down here?"_ she kicked at the stand with her hind paws. Geoff reclaimed his sword and went up to her now equally intrigued.

The duo entered a candlelit room, it was filled with candle stands and books, there was a desk and some scrolls on their left as well. Becca caught faint growling coming from the other side of the room. She motioned for Geoff to follow her with a flick of her head. Rounding a corner, they came upon a giant curtain that was lit from behind. It was fluttering slightly so Becca guessed that the whatever-it-was had gone behind it. She flattened her ears but did not growl, there it was again; that strange yet familiar scent… prickling her nose, agitating her memory.

Geoff stepped up and a huge shadow appeared behind the curtain. It was tall and strangely lumpy, with two other large lumps next to the thin one in the middle. Becca snorted and Geoff yanked the curtain down.

Revealing a young dragon, who flinched and held up a clawed foot defensively. Both boy and dragon gasped, Becca jumped and then they all stared at each other. Becca cocked her head in curiosity, Geoff stared in wonder, and the dragon glanced about frantically. There was silence for several minutes, until.

"You know, you better go, you're not supposed to be here!" said the dragon, trying to puff himself up and make himself appear more intimidating than he really was.

Geoff's stare did not weaken, nor did he move, "How long have you been down here?" he asked. Becca looked between both of them calmly, her golden eyes showing nothing.

The dragon considered this question with a shrug, "I've always been here…"

"I'm Geoff,"

"I'm Drake." Grinned the dragon.

"_And I'm the random wolf sitting here going: WHAT THE FUCK!"_ thought Becca with a grin.

* * *

**Gawd Becca... you and your terrible language...**

**Anyways... TELL ME HOW IT IS! Please R&R! KINDLY please...**

**TROLLS... be warned I WILL get tomato sauce... or vinegar whichever works best! *evil smirk***

**FLAMERS... I have a bucket of icewater at the READY... xD**

**Love you all! And Pleaaaaase comment! Tell me how it is! ^_^ LOVE YOU ALL ...DONT FORGET TO HIDE/BURN/DESTROY/ANNIHILATE/EXTERMINATE/EXCTINCTIFY ALL CELERY TRACES!**

**Yupp.. see you in chapter 4! (woah already? COOL!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Heartache and Skirmish

**WOAH... long chappie... **

**Hope you guys like the sequel! R&R I BEG OF YOU! You'd make Becca the happiest little werewolf in the world! 8D**

**Well AGAIN... Becca might make... rude comments... BUT IT'S BECCA... Oh and well... YEAH enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MUSIC! (I'm just borrowing the lyrics for a moment xD)**

* * *

Chapter Four: Heartache and Skirmish

A late afternoon sun was climbing high in the sky casting it's light over the monastery walls. Geoff and Becca were sitting on a bench near the stables; Geoff fumbled with a new tunic he had been given by an officer. It was a sort of khaki-brownish green, Becca couldn't exactly name the colour but she was sure it was not in her list of favourite shades of green. She herself had been given a similar one, and had refused to wear it and tossed it into the corner of her room.

"This tunic looks ridiculous… what's wrong with my old one?" Geoff whined as he yanked it over his head.

Becca shrugged, "I didn't see anything wrong with it, why do we have to wear them?"

"Because _Lord Osric_, chief advisor to the King, has issued an order that we all wear tunics to show our 'inherited station' as he called it," the boy rolled his eyes angrily, "I think it's just some way for the nobles to show off their nobility even more so than they already do," He poked and pulled at the tunic, as if he were hoping it were not real.

The werewolf thought about this, it seemed strange and rather odd that this Lord Ostrich person was able to issue his own proclamations. _How is he able to do that without the king's consent? Unless the king wants this… but it's a really stupid law if you ask me…_

Once they were finished with the tunics, Geoff and Becca waited for nightfall before visiting Drake again. They tried to visit the dungeons whenever they could, what with all Geoff's work in the stables they had to constantly work during the day and go down at night. Another reason was because in daylight they were more likely to be seen by someone and get caught, then it would be game over. Becca usually went down in her wolf form, feeling a little safer when she was walking through the dark passageways. Geoff was a little less nervous about them, but Becca still felt edgy around the crypt.

That night wasn't as bad as before, Becca now getting a little more used to the route and the smells of the dark. This time she went down with Geoff in her human form, when they met Drake at the bottom of the stairs he seemed surprised.

"Who is this? Where's your talking dog Geoff?" he asked curiously.

Becca's mouth twitched angrily, "I am a _WOLF_ not a _DOG! _There _is_ a small yet significant difference," She glared at both of them, yellow eyes daring them to question her further. They both did not. "I'm Becca… as I'm sure you remember!" she smiled a wide smile, showing her teeth.

Later they were all sitting around Drake's bed area, which consisted mostly of _very_ large and comfortable pillows. Becca and Drake had their heads bent over a large book between the dragon's paws. Geoff was standing on the other side of the bed, fussing with a thread that had come loose from his tunic.

"Come on Geoff, your tunic doesn't look that bad," said Drake encouragingly.

The boy grunted, "I hate this thing! It's itchy and it's the colour of warm vomit!"

"THAT'S IT!" cried Becca unexpectedly, " THAT was the colour I was trying to think of!" they both looked at her with puzzled faces. "What? I'm an artist what can I say," she shrugged dismissively and went back to reading.

Drake shook his head, "Well it's not the colour of _my_ vomit," he stated.

"And you would remember this fact…_why?"_ asked Becca, the puzzled look on her face now. When neither of them answered, except for Geoff who smirked, she just sighed and gave up, _guys…_

"Hmmn…the old code doesn't really say anything about what you have to wear to become a knight…" Drake said, Geoff had returned to fiddling with the thread.

Geoff scoffed, "Well, I've got as much chance of becoming a knight as I do of convincing you to come outside," Becca lay back against the pillows, listening to the two of them talk.

"Friar Peter made me promise! That I would_ never_ go outside!" said Drake, appalled at this concept.

Geoff grabbed a pillow from the bed with a grin, "You're a dragon! _Act_ like one!" he tossed the pillow at Drake and it hit him on the head, bouncing away harmlessly.

He let out a rumble and laughed, "Hey!" Geoff went back to fiddling with the annoying thread again. "Here, let me cut it," Drake offered, lifting his tail and allowing Geoff to snap the thread at the end. Becca settled herself between Drake and a rather large pillow, closing her eyes and beginning to doze.

Suddenly she perked up, a bell was ringing somewhere far away, and she heard a door to the dungeon creak open and then bang shut. Footsteps soon followed the sound and Becca immediately got to her feet, Geoff and Drake both looked at her with surprise.

Drake listened, "It's Friar Peter," then he gasped, clasping a clawed hand to his mouth in shock, "Oh no… oh no no no _no!_ He can't find you two down here!" the dragon exclaimed, herding the two of them to the other side of the room. "Hide! _Go!"_ he whispered. Both Geoff and Becca hid behind a bookcase, Becca trying to hide as much as she could by squeezing into the narrow space with Geoff.

When she heard his breathing nearly cease she growled, "Don't get excited hay-man… or I'll punch you in the jaw" she glanced out from behind the bookcase, her eyes now yellow-gold with fear.

"Drake!" came a familiar call, Becca recognized the voice as Mansel. What was he doing here? _I thought Drake said it was Friar Peter…?_ Then her wolf senses picked up a strange aura from the monk, a mixture of sadness and confusion but above all, clarity. The werewolf evaluated this for several seconds, trying to figure out why.

"M-Mansel?" stammered Drake, they could not see the dragon but knew he was in the stairwell with the monk. "What? What is it?" asked the dragon.

Mansel seemed to take a deep breath before continuing, "Friar Peter… is gone…"

The dragon sounded surprised, "Gone? Where did he go?"

"He went to heaven… do you know what that means?" asked the monk, his voice quivering a little.

Becca held a hand to her mouth, _so that's it…_

"Yes…" muttered Drake, his tone sounded shaken, and Becca wanted so much to run out and slap the monk silly for saying something so heart-wrenching to Drake in such a manner. He _could_ have been a little gentler… Drake spoke again, his voice now heavy with sadness, "Did it hurt him to die?"

The monk replied calmly but sadly, "I don't think so, he seemed fine yesterday but… well, he was old," it was as if Mansel were trying to patch up the hurt he had inflicted on the poor creature. "This morning he just… he just didn't wake up. He was very fond of you, you know," said the monk, his words did not seem to be helping much to ease the news. "I know I am not Friar Peter… bit I will do my best to take care of you, I _promise._"

"…thank you Mansel…" muttered Drake as the sound of retreating footsteps were heard.

Both Becca and Geoff tumbled from behind the bookshelf and back into the room. Becca squeaked and snarled angrily, clearly in a bad mood now. Geoff got to his feet and helped her up, earning back a little respect from the werewolf. He turned to Drake as the young dragon shuffled back into the room, his head bent low and his claws dragging dully on the stone floor.

"I was just talking to him…" muttered Geoff in a low tone, "I can't believe he's—" Drake interrupted him as he slumped down onto his bed with a shaky sniffle.

"I don't feel like talking now…" he sniffed again and laid his head away from both of them. "I'd like to be alone…" Becca elbowed Geoff sharply in the ribs, mouthing the words 'idiot' at him. He put his hands up defensively before she began to leave. Geoff made to follow her, glancing back at Drake as he left.

_Why now?_ Becca thought, _Of all times for something like this to happen… why? And why am __I here?_ She had a feeling that the answer would never reveal itself to her, until it wanted to.

* * *

The next day found Geoff and Becca sitting on a dock overlooking a shallow river just outside the monastery. He was staring at the metal handle of his new sword and seemed to be deep in thought; Becca was splashing her bare feet in the frigid water below. She was humming the lyrics to Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin to no one in particular, but the sound seemed to make Geoff feel better so he did not stop her.

"_There is nothing left of you,_

_I can see it in your eyes…_

_Sing the Anthem of the Angels…_

_And say your last goodbye…"_

She herself was feeling troubled about the past two days, _Poor Drake…_ she thought sorrowfully, _he must be feeling terrible right now, and now Geoff is in a mood and wont even talk! _Becca glanced at the stable boy, he ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed.

"How come you want to be a knight?" she asked suddenly, interrupting her own singing.

Geoff looked at her, "Because… well I don't know, because of the old stories I guess," he hefted the sword and stared at it as it gleamed in the cold sunlight. "I want to know adventure, learn how to use a sword, save people from monsters! I want people to sing about me in songs and tales…"

She blinked, eyes turned back to their normal blue for the time being, "So you crave fame? And fortune?"

"Lets just say I don't want to be 'Geoff the Orphan' or 'Geoff the weak and cowardly stable-boy' anymore." He lowered the sword.

"I see…" she grinned and punched him playfully on the arm, he stared at her, taken aback by her action, "You'll get there, just keep trying!" she gave him a wolfish smile and he had to grin back. She started singing again, only this time she sang something that had no words, just sounds.

Becca heard the unexpected whinny of horses and glanced up, several men dressed in bright red and finely embroidered tunics were riding towards them. The horses were trotting easily through the shallow water and were soon coming to a stop next to the dock. That was when Becca recognized the leader, it was the girl-faced rider who gave her a flirty look! She grimaced and crossed her arms.

"What do _you_ want?" she snarled, _I don't like this guy… he looks like one of those guys who tries to show off in front of his buddies._

The other guy smirked and did not answer her, "Hi, I saw you two yesterday, sorry I didn't stop to meet you," he said to Geoff with an arrogant look on his face, "I'm Roland,"

Becca laughed, "Oh really? You sure it's not Sir I'm-a-douche-bag?"

"I'm Geoff," he said, trying not to laugh at Becca's question even though he didn't understand what douche-bag was. "How is the castle?"

Roland shrugged, "Old and stuffy but you know how it is," this was an obvious jest since he knew Geoff hadn't been to the castle.

The stable boy didn't seem to be discouraged, "Oh well I hardly go there anymore," the other men behind Roland laughed.

She turned to him and whispered, "_What_ are you_ doing?_"

"Having fun…" he grinned back.

Roland got off his horse and stepped onto the dock, "You've got a sword. You want to try your hand with us?" he asked. One of the men chided Roland but he ignored him.

Becca watched with growing anxiety, this guy had _clearly_ been taught how to use a sword properly. From what little she knew of Geoff, he didn't know much about real swordplay. _Well it's not like I know much more, I barely know how to use a knife and even THEN I hit myself instead of the target._

He nodded, "Sure," as if it was the most every-day thing to do.

The werewolf gawked at him, "What the Hell is _wrong _with you Geoff?" she pulled him aside as Roland snickered, swinging his sword around in a bored looking fashion. "He's _HARDLY_ an easy opponent from the looks of it, don't be a stupid shmuck!"

"I practice all the time in the stables, with that dummy in the middle! I've been practicing for years," he boasted.

Becca didn't answer but knew this wasn't going to end well. Roland gave her yet another confident glance, before he and Geoff took their stances. Then Roland swung at the boy and he brought his own up to meet it, their swords clashing loudly and making Becca cringe. They battered and bashed at each other, neither getting the better of his opponent.

"Huh… stable boy's not bad," muttered one of the men, Geoff smirked having heard this statement. Becca mentally facepalmed, now he would get overconfident and it would be all over.

Roland paused, then lifted his eyebrows for a split second and began his attack with renewed vigor. The werewolf now realized, before he had just been fighting for fun, _now_ however he was serious. Geoff was suddenly overwhelmed with the blows and they both skidded around the dock until Geoff was facing the bank and Roland the water. Roland had disarmed Geoff and taken his sword.

"We're just practicing…" Geoff muttered. Roland laughed and tossed Geoff's sword back to him. The boy caught it by the hilt, but was distracted for a moment, that was when Roland attacked. He lunged forward with a stab to the boy's leg and Geoff tried to block it, Roland immediately feinted and brought the sword up. With a loud ringing Geoff's sword gave way to the laws of physics and snapped in two. Becca covered her ears and whined, the sound hurting her acute eardrums.

The girl-faced man stepped forward and shoved Geoff over the edge of the dock and into the cold water. Becca growled, "Oy that was a little much don't you think?" Roland ignored her.

"If we weren't practicing you'd be _dead_ stable boy," he said coolly, "Now, lower your eyes. _Peasants_ should never meet the gaze of their betters!" ordered Roland, holding his head up high and proudly. Becca just thought he looked like a first-class bully. Yet Geoff, knowing his own defeat, looked away from Roland bitterly.

Roland stepped away from the boy and turned to Becca, "Why don't you ride with us to the castle? I'm sure it would be more fun than spending time with this…_ commoner…_ and in such filthy clothes! You must change as well!" he was _WAY_ to close to her.

Becca gave him a dreamy look and extened her hand, and punched him straight in the jaw. "You think I can be won over? I'm not some little rich girl who adores fighting and fancy words," her eyes flashed amber, "and don't you forget it dang son of a scaled-toothbrush! You're nothing better than a piece of cheese that's been sitting in the sun for a day, left in a tub of milk and set to dry in a patch of onions!" Her long rant gave Roland enough time to collect himself.

"You dare! I'll teach you your place woman!" he raised his hand to strike her, but Becca beat him to it. She spun around and elbowed him in the gut, as he doubled over she kicked him where-the-sun-don't-shine.

She bent over, "Now… next time you decide to pick on Geoff, you'll answer to me…" she growled.

The other men were beginning to get off their horses, ready to punish her for what she had done. _Gawd it's like a squabbling playground all over again isn't it? Dang moronic-finger-pigs who don't understand when to quit. Stupid pineapple brains who get narfunkles in their toes…_ Becca paused. "Haven't had enough…?"

Becca gave a loud bark and transformed into her wolf form (small version of course), all 110 lbs of honey-brown fur, muscle, claw and tooth snarled at them menacingly. Her fur bristling and her eyes changing from blue to gold. Roland screamed, the other men made a beeline for their horses. They all left in a splashing, whinnying hurry down the river.

"_Heh, heh, heh… Mess with me why dontcha? Damn mushroom-heads! AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT GIRLY MAN!"_ she howled after them.

After they had disappeared, Becca hopped down into the water and helped Geoff up and onto the bank. He was carrying the remains of his sword with a newfound frustration in his grip that Becca found unsettling. _"You okay?"_ she asked.

He sat down on the grassier part of the shore, "Yeah… thanks for that," he said, giving her a smile and scratching behind her ears. Becca wagged her tail as her back leg spazzed.

"_Really, you need to know when to stick up for yourself,"_ she told him earnestly, laying down and putting her head between her paws. Geoff glanced at her, noticing that her irises had changed back to that gray-blue.

"But you saw how he beat me! I can't fight like you did…" he lowered his head shamefully, "I'll _never_ be a Knight!". Becca looked up and nudged him roughly with her head, making him lean to the left.

She grinned wolfishly, _"First of all don't _ever_ say stuff like that, you're a really good fighter. Roland was trained and you are not, that is the only difference. Secondly you will become a knight if you try! Doing nothing and sulking about it like a child will get you nowhere. And me? I can only use my teeth and claws,"_ she shook her head to clear her fur of water, her collar jingling noisily, _"What you saw was a collaborative thinger that I learned by watching movies…"_

"Movies?"

"_I'll explain some other time."_ she laughed.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the river when suddenly, "So… this is what it's like outside?" came a wistful voice from behind them. Both of them spun around to see Drake standing in the bushes, glancing around curiously.

"Drake!"

"_Drake!"_

Geoff glanced about, "You had to come here _now_ didn't you?" he asked, but it wasn't harsh. Becca, who had risen in her shock, sat down on her haunches and let Geoff scratch her head.

"I never got to say goodbye to Friar Peter… He was the only one who knew about dragons," Drake walked forward and stood beside the other two with his head bent low.

Geoff looked at him comfortingly, "You were lucky to have known him as long as you did,"

"But my heart hurts…"

Geoff sighed and sat down again in between the werewolf and the dragon, tossing the broken pieces of his sword into the bushes. As if he were tossing away his dream. "You wont feel this bad forever,"

* * *

**That was _LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG..._**

**Well I hope it's good! 8D Becca and her colourful 'insults' xD**

**See you all in chapter FIVE! **


	5. Chapter 5: Enough is Enough

**WOAAAAH I LIVE...**

**Yep... haven't updated in a LOOONG time...**

**And no worries! For those who read my Assassins Creed fic! I AM continuing it! I'm just... lost for good prank ideas... SO PLEASE... feel free to message me about ideas! THEY ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**

**Well, I'll explain everything later, RIGHT NOW I bet you want the chapter huh? Not my constant rambling...**

**BE WARNED... For Becca's sharp tongue (IS IT?) and... rants... xD**

**Disclaimer: WHYYY! WHYYY SANTA?**

**Enjoy! CHAPPIE FIVE! (Below)**

* * *

Chapter Five: Enough is Enough

Becca lay on her back, basking in the midmorning sunshine at the top of a rocky cliff; Geoff and Drake were beside her. Drake was sitting comfortably on a stone plateau, his tail swishing back and forth over the rock surface. Geoff stood at the edge of the cliff and seemed to be in a mood for he paced from left to right jerkily.

"Who does Osric think he is? Next thing you know he'll be telling people what to _think!"_ he turned his face outwards towards a stretch of land far below them. Becca rolled onto her belly and looked up at him with a rather bored expression on her face.

_Why does he get mad over EVERYTHING? I wonder what would happen if I poked him with a stick or something… he'd probably freak out… _She smirked and contemplated the idea, tossing it aside dimly. _Nah… wouldn't be fun…_ When she had last been transported to another dimension she had been thrown straight into action, but now she was beyond bored. _Again… I'm wondering who this Ostrich guy might be…. Seems to have a lot of power to be able to dictate how long people can be outside for after sunset… _she sighed, _How awful! If someone gave me a curfew like that I'd punch 'em in the gut and that would be the end of it._

Her own little thought train only lasted 3.5 seconds, before Drake answered the boy calmly. "If they want to let him do that, he probably can…" he reached behind his head with his back claws and scratched, very canine-like in Becca's observation.

"Well not _me!_" Geoff pointed out, he un-tied his tunic and pulled it over his head. The boy then tossed it casually over the cliff's edge and it fell out of sight.

Drake stared at him, "You're throwing your tunic away?" he grumbled, "I don't think that's a very good idea,"

"_Geoff, don't do that!"_ Becca sniffed.

"Why not? _You_ refused to wear yours, so why should I wear mine?" he asked sharply. Becca flattened her ears and pulled up her lips in a grimace.

"_Well for one, I can fend for myself if someone attacks me OR tries to 'punish' me… I can't die no matter what they do. I'm much more experienced than you are in that kind of practice, so you know what? I think I can keep my tunic off and beat up any stupid toothbin freak of a bookshelf who tries to make me wear it,"_ she took a breath and changed back into her human form, tired of her fur soaking up the heat of the sun and making her even more grouchy.

Geoff laughed, "More experienced? HAH! I'd find a milkmaid with more 'experience' than you!" instantly he realized his poor choice of words, and tone for that matter, for Becca's eyes switched to yellow and she stiffened.

"You want to run that by me again?" she growled slowly.

Suddenly nervous, Geoff swallowed but stood his ground, "Yeah, I do! I'm sure you can punch a man but can you _really_ even knock him out? Seriously, you're not even tall enough to reach my chin with yours!" he shuffled his feet, "Admit it! All you do is pretend you have all that power!"

Becca snarled and barked, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt, "DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT? YOU SUNUVAH FUCKING GOAT-HERDER? I'VE KILLED MEN TWICE YOUR SIZE… SO DON'T GO TELLING ME I CAN'T KNOCK OUT A BLOOMIN' SIX-FOOT STABLE BOY! I CAN MAKE YOU SCREAM FOR YOUR MAMA AND RUN CRYING INTO A CORNER! IF I WANTED TO I COULD TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT AND STRING IT ON A CLOTHESLINE, ROAST IT IN BARBECUE SAUCE AND EAT IT!" her second rant left both Geoff and Drake speechless, the amber in her eyes turning to a white-hot fire.

All of a sudden the yellow dimmed and reverted to blue, Becca released Geoff with a sigh and turned around. "Whatever, sorry… I'm not in the greatest of moods right now…"

"Why is that?" asked Drake.

"Nothing, I'm probably just tired," the werewolf didn't look at either of them, "I'm going to take a walk… see yah in a while," with that said she wandered off down the grassy slope behind Drake's plateau, vanishing in the trees.

* * *

_What is wrong with me? I've never gotten that mad… even when someone calls me short…_ Becca stumbled down the slope, bumping into the occasional tree or two on her descent. _Normally I just hurl insults that make no sense… but this… this was… I actually_ wanted_ to do that! What's happening?_

She slapped herself in the face, mentally and physically. _Quit acting like an actor in a drama soap or shoujo or something… _The werewolf continued on her way down the side of the mountain, grumbling and barking when she hit a tree or blundered into a patch of brush. Becca soon came to the bottom of the hill and glanced up, she could see Drake and Geoff arguing at the summit and shook her head. Running her hand through her honey-blonde hair Becca found a gravel road and began to walk back towards the monastery. _Maybe I just need some rest… _

Becca hadn't been sleeping well lately, waking up at four in the morning in a sweat and screaming really didn't help with one's internal clock setup. She was always tired, always cranky unless they gave her steak in the morning (which was uncommon). She could never remember the dream that plagued her mind night and night again, for she forgot it as soon as she sat bold upright in bed. Becca sighed and tossed her head about to rid herself of the thoughts bothering her. She proceeded down the road carelessly, kicking her feet against the ground and sending pebbles bouncing away with a clatter. After some time she exhausted the idea of nature sounds and began humming a song to the air.

The werewolf was suddenly yanked backwards, she yelped and winced against the pain. When she was twisted around, she saw her attacker. A tall man with a short beard and wavy brown hair was holding her up by the 'scruff' (back of her shirt) of her neck. Several other men on horseback came trotting up behind him, laughing at the fact she was being hoisted off the ground. Becca glared daggers at the man and wished so much that she wasn't so tired, "You interrupted me… Assbum…" she grunted, crossing her arms.

"Oh… _so_ sorry there missy," he said and held her closer. "Where's your tunic?"

Becca huffed, "Didn't get one," she lied.

"Every civilian, noble and urchin, like you, got a tunic," he stated, his blunt tone bringing back the frustration Becca had finally suppressed.

"OOOOH… you mean… THAT tunic?" she pointed at the ground and the man, _Stupid moron of a deaf popcorn stick,_ looked to where her finger was pointing and she kneed him in the abdomen. He shouted orders after her, doubling over and trying to regain his demeanor.

"After her! She has to pay!"

_Wow… that was incredibly cheesy and cliché…_ she thought, sprinting at full speed down the rocky path. Yet she knew that she wouldn't be able to outrun horses, not unless she transformed. She might as well give them a run for their money.

They overtook her in a matter of seconds, blocking her path with their horses. "Thought you could get away huh?" he walked up to her, clapping his hands together and swinging his head about arrogantly. "That's seven for the tunic, and thirteen for running away, girlie,"

"Oh? Twenty bucks? Okay I'll take it," she put out her hand sarcastically, expecting money. "But… on second thought… I'd rather just kill you and call it a day. Although my conscience wouldn't approve of that… just like it doesn't approve of bananas or celery…"

The man stopped and gave her a quizzical look. She smirked, "_Exactly!_" Becca shook herself; her collar and tags jostling about and jingling like bells. "…I _can_ have some fun though… I've been awfully bored as of late," she snarled. Baring her teeth, Becca leapt at them and transformed in midair, her massive form leaping over them as they hollered and ducked. Becca landed on the other side of them, her tail swishing as she turned to face them, she pulled back her lips and snarled savagely.

A silence followed, for a few split seconds they stared in horror. Then, "DEMON! DEMON! Kill it! Send it back to Hell where it belongs!" shrieked the bearded man.

"_Really, if I was a demon I would have burned you all as soon as I had seen you… stupid blockheads,"_ she said grouchily, flicking her tail angrily. The horsemen charged at her and Becca growled, turning around and bolting down the road at full speed. _Don't medieval morons know when to quit?_ She heard the loud whinny of a horse behind her, _I guess not…_

Becca made a sharp turn at a fork in the road, right past a pile of baskets that were seemingly random for such an area. The giant wolf paid this no mind, dashing by and heading for what appeared to be a small outpost. Her paws gripped the soil easily, allowing her to turn on a dine and move even faster than a thoroughbred stallion. Her tail whipped behind her like a flag caught in a gale, her ears pricked forward and her mouth open, a long pinkish red tongue lolling about her teeth. Adrenaline pumped through her muscles and urged her to go faster.

She bounded into the empty settlement, crashing through a shallow river that ran through the town. Becca made a left turn and into a barn. Her claws sparked on the cobblestone floor and left large, black scratch marks on the stone. Becca jumped into a vacant stall and waited, catching her breath and lying down in the straw for a moment's rest. Her sharp ears could hear the men's baffled voices outside, each wondering where she had gone.

"Search the buildings!" shouted the lead knight, "The demon can't have vanished!" more hooves sounded as the riders rode through the settlement in search of the wolf.

Then there were no more sounds, the horses grew quiet and the sound of hoof beats was gone. Becca raised her head, shaking the few bits of straw from her fur she climbed out of the stall and back out into the main stable hall. _Where'd they go?_ She padded out the stable doors to find Geoff standing by the river on her side. The horsemen had obviously caught him without his tunic and were now doing what they had done to her. Only _this_ time, he had no way out unless she deemed it worthy to help his sorry bum out of trouble.

"Let me tell you guys what happened," said Geoff, a great big phony smile spreading across his face. Becca rolled her eyes. "It's a funny story actually, you see… today… was the day when… all the monks, cleaned the privies," his words were choppy and unconvincing even to Becca. "And old Friar Gustaf must have thought that my tunic, was a rag or something… because he used it, to wipe up—" the bearded man interrupted him by grabbing onto his shirt collar and whipped him about so he was surrounded by armored and armed men.

The man, again acting arrogant and 'cool' in front of his colleagues, said, "Seven lashes for the tunic… and ten, for the lies," he commanded, the look on Geoff's face turned from cocky to sheer terror. Becca sighed and was just about to step forward and grab Geoff, when someone else spoke.

"We seem to have lost our way…" came a strange, foreign voice. Becca glanced up and over to a scaffolding area. Those two men from the monastery, the one with the funny hat and the boy with frizball hair and marshmallow-like clothes were standing there. They bore into the men with almond shaped eyes, some of the men muttered amongst themselves. "Perhaps you could point us in the proper direction?" he asked politely, the boy next to him remained still as a statue. Becca nearly thought he was actually made of stone, an _extremely_ lifelike monument. Yet when he blinked, the spell was broken for a split moment, and then resumed before he blinked again.

Beard-guy blinked in surprise before answering, "Lord Osric told you to get out of town… now the only direction I'll show you," he approached the elderly man, "is toward the castle dungeons," he tried to reach for the man but Frizzy whipped up his leg and kicked his arm. When Beard-guy tried to move again, the boy kicked him again. This frustrated the man and he made to strike Frizzy.

A battle soon broke out, Becca lost sight of Frizzy and was only able to see the defeated soldiers either knocked unconscious or running away. All she heard was punching, kicking, yelling and the sounds of men in pain. She cringed and jumped when something slammed against the door she was looking out from behind. The suddenness of the sound frightened her so much that she reverted to a smaller shape and shrank away. Geoff spotted her as his eyes followed the battle, his face changed to relief and he motioned for her to come to him.

Though she was still a little pissed, Becca trotted over warily and stood next to him. She came up to about his waist height, bigger than a normal wolf but still rather small at the moment. Becca flattened her ears as she watched, several men were lying on the ground out cold, and one had gotten his helmet wedged into a large wooden pole. Several others were still fighting, but failing miserably, Beard-guy was nowhere to be found, and some of their swords were also lodged where the man's helmet was now stuck and forgotten.

The battle was soon over, Frizzy knocked out the last man and froze to see if there were any more challengers. While he did so, the fuzzyness that was his hair tumbled off his head to reveal long black hair. Frizzy was a… FEMALE? _WOAH WOAH WOAH… hang on a second… SEX CHANGE? In like… TWO SECONDS? Maaan… that is just messed up…_ Becca pondered with amusement.

Silence again. Geoff stared at the girl, absolutely stunned. "Y-You're a_ girl?"_ he asked incredulously.

Funny-Hat-Man stepped forward, "I am Kwan, this is Liane," he said shortly, both bowed. "We should leave this place." there came shouts from a little ways away and Becca perked up, her tail raised. More soldiers were coming; Beard-guy must have gone to get reinforcements. Geoff looked towards the sounds and fear jolted through him, but when he turned back to the foreigners, they had disappeared.

"Get him!" shouted Beard-guy, brandishing his sword at them.

Geoff took off like a hare, but was only human and wouldn't be able to outrun them. As Becca discovered earlier, also she already knew thanks to logic and bananas. She instantly grew to her full size and sprinted after him, overtaking him within seconds. The wolf scooped him up and he landed on her back.

"_Hold on, or you'll be tossed off!"_ she yelled, both of them booting it back to the woods in hopes of safety.

* * *

**HAHAHA... Beard-guy... I don't know his real name so... I SHALL DEEM HIM TO BE BEARD-GUY FROM THIS DAY FORWARD! *playing with ceremonial sword* Oh is this for important things? *breaks* **

**...oooooops...**

**WELL, my explanation to why I haven't been updating...**

**I'm a huge procrastinator... I kept thinking about doing it but then being like: Oh... I'll do it tomorrow, next week, next MONTH... **

**So... YEAH... And plus I got Pokemon Black version (YEAH IMMA NERDY THAT WAY YEH BARRELDAISYS...) yeah that wasn't intended as an insult... I NEVER MEAN ANY INSULTS... well... if they're random gibberish then I don't...**

**ANWYAYS... Well hope you like the sequel so far! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**You will make Becca the happiest wolfy EVAH! **

**See you all in CHAPTER SIX! (-YAAAAY! Even NUMBAH!)**

**CHEERS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Take to the Air

**FINALLY GOT IT DONE!**

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Please Read and Review! (Nicely of COURSE xD)**

**Love you all! And again, sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: MUAHAHAHAAH! I HAVE IT IN MY GRASP! THE DEED! THE- *paper catches fire mysteriously and turns to ash within seconds* DANG YOU COUNT OLAF AND YOUR MAGNIFYING GLASSES! (Translation: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON HEART 1 or 2)**

**Enjoy! (below)**

* * *

Chapter Six: Take to the Air

_"YOU STUPID, IDIODIC SQUID! PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"_ Becca shouted, sprinting into the trees and crashing through the underbrush. She growled at him as he yelped, holding onto her fur for dear life.

Over the chaos of branch-breaking Becca heard him yell, "I'm sorry! I thought they would believe me!"

Becca rolled her eyes, _"You're even dumber than I thought! HOW would they believe a story like THAT? Even I didn't believe it!"_ she barked loudly as she blundered into another thick patch of brush. _"You really need to learn how to make up a good story!" _She veered about when he pulled roughly on her fur, pinching her thick shoulder fur and making her squeal. _"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"_

"Drake! He can get us away! Take us to him!" he tapped his heels on her side and she snarled.

_"Treat me like a horse and you'll find yourself in the hands of those soldiers and headed off to the dungeons before you can think of a good curse! Or I'll be munching on your face..."_ her upper lip quivered and showed her sharp teeth. _"Get it Hay-boy?"_ he nodded nervously. Becca bounded in the direction of the cliff where Drake was probably still sitting.

"Drake! Drake!" hollered Geoff, jumping off of Becca's back and racing up to the dragon."I'm being followed! You have to hide!" Drake spun about with a horrified look on his face, he glanced at Geoff then looked at Becca for a confirmation to the information.

Becca nodded, _"Blame curly here... he's the one who got us into this mess with his damn tunic..." _she padded behind a large bush, it did barely anything to conceal her size but she didn't care; it wasn't like those guys could kill her.

The boy turned back to Drake, "If the guards see us we're dead!"

"Dead? Dead?" asked Drake in shock, "I don't wanna die!"

_"WELL THEN HIDE YOU BIG OAF!"_ came a bark from the bushes.

A sudden crackling noise came from the rock; Drake's body stiffened and was swiftly becoming white. Geoff looked terror-stricken, "What's happening to you?" his question was only answered by a confused murmur and Drake blended with the rock, becoming a rock himself. Strange kind of camouflage... at least it worked. Becca heard horses and men coming up the hill yelling, "After him!", she looked over and Geoff was still staring at the Drake-rock.

_"HIDE YOU MORONIC TREESTUMP! They'll see you!"_ snapped the werewolf.

But Geoff wasn't fast enough; the horsemen came galumphing up the hill with their swords drawn. They glanced around warily, probably expecting the 'demon' that spirited him away just fifteen minutes before. "Hello again! Nice day to run the horses huh?" said Geoff, trying to buy himself time and failing miserably. The knights, if you could call them that, laughed and edged closer.

Beard-guy stepped forward, "Where are the foreigners? And that Demon who tried to save you?"

"I don't know," Geoff said with a grin, "they disappeared." he was dangerously close to the edge.

"No one can just... 'Disappear' unless I make them..." muttered Beard-guy with a sinister smile, poking Geoff in the gut with the tip of his sword.

Becca stepped out from behind the bushes, barring the other men from escape, _"Oh really? Because I tend to disappear quite often... and you don't have a rats-ass say in it!"_ she growled deep in her throat. The knights turned around in terror and faced her, she was now the size of a grizzly bear when it stood on its hind paws. She smiled wolfishly, baring her teeth, _"Now I don't think we need to pick on Curly here... that's MY job anyway..."_

Some of them muttered anxiously to themselves, "The Demon!" "Wolf!" "A devil..." Becca just shook her head. Geoff and Beard-guy both glared at each other, Beard-guy kept glancing from Becca to Geoff then he smiled. "That doesn't scare me! It's only an apparition! It is not real," he laughed.

_"Dude... If I were an apparition... doesn't that say a lot about your sanity?"_ She giggled loudly, opening her mouth and showing her glittering teeth and pinkish-red tongue. The other guards shied away but Beard-guy just interrogated Geoff more.

Geoff raised his hands defensively, Beard-guy pressing the tip of his sword roughly into the boy's guy. "Alright… I give up, you can take me to the dungeons now," he surrendered, _maybe if they take me away I can run…_ He was utterly cornered here.

"You're not getting off _that_ easy…" said Beard-guy with a sly grin. Becca barked a warning but couldn't move, at least five sharp swords stood in her way and she didn't like the idea of being stabbed and losing consciousness. Ears flattened Becca snarled, eyes glowing yellow.

A look of sheer terror crossed Geoff's face, he glanced at Becca before vanishing over the cliff. Beard-guy had shoved him over the side with a laugh and began to sheathe his sword when…

Drake sprang up from his hiding place with a roar, wings flared and teeth showing. He leapt from the stone slab and plummeted at the boy falling swiftly towards a river. Becca howled an encouraging howl as she lost sight of the young dragon. Then she turned her attention to the guards, all six (including the ever-present Beard-guy) were cowering by the slab.

She grinned widely, _"What was that about me being an apparition?"_ she snarled. Fearful eyes now turned to her, the giant wolf standing in their way. Beard-guy shakily got to his feet and re-drew his sword.

"You will die demon!"

"_Funny you should say that… because I was just about to tell you something,"_ she ran at him and grasped the bare blade of his sword between her teeth and wrenched it from his hands. _"I CAN'T DIE DUMBASS!"_ she threw the heavy weapon, as if it were made of plastic, into the bushes. With a barking laugh Becca took up a battle stance, shoulders hunched, teeth bared, ears back and tail sticking straight up and fur fluffed out. A deep growl escaped her open jaws, she grinned and took a pawstep forward.

"RETREAT!" screamed Beard-guy, making a break for his horse. His men were quick to follow, scrambling over each other in their frantic escape. Becca howled with laughter, _what idiots! They're just a bunch of sniveling geese!_ She wagged her tail and pranced over to the edge of the cliff, gazing out over the treetops she saw both Geoff and Drake flying in the distance. The two of them were almost over a small village that seemed mighty familiar to Becca… she shook her fur and jumped nimbly down the cliff face. She carefully made sure to look before she leapt and checked for paw-holds before taking another bound.

Reaching the bottom in fewer than ten minutes, Becca then launched into a full-power sprint. Dashing through the deserted outpost and into the trees, she followed a distant memory that was nagging at her mind. Overhead she caught sounds of flapping and talking; she spurred herself into a faster lope and came out onto a field. Immediately changing her size to small as to not be of much notice. The wolf opened her mouth and let her tongue loll out while she ran. Glancing up again, Becca saw Drake momentarily lose balance and swoop over the village, hearing screams and panic made her assume that he had (obviously) scared them. Not on purpose but he still had.

Several minutes found Becca still trying to keep up, but she lost sight of them past the castle which she _knew_ wasn't a good thing. Now she was running through a wood of tall trees, unable to see the sky at all. _How the heck am I supposed to find them? Those two morons could be halfway to the next country by now for all I know! _She put her head up and sniffed, trying to catch a whiff… anything.

"Faster men, _faster!_" the sound of galloping and men's voices alerted Becca. _Sounds like a commotion… Oh CRAP! They probably saw Geoff and Drake! DAMMIT! Now I have to save the Hay-head AND the Scaley-butt? THIS IS NOT MY DAY!_ She ground her teeth together and surged into a run again.

Coming upon another field, this one was dotted with giant haystacks. One appeared to be the particular interest of a large group of farmers and peasants all brandishing farm equipment like weapons. The convoy of soldiers Becca had heard in the forest were just arriving, "Put. Those. Down!" yelled the lead man, he had dark wavy brown hair and a stubbly beard. Unlike Beard-guy he carried himself with a very dignified, graceful walk that everyone seemed to obey at a heartbeat's notice. Becca trotted forward to see Geoff being held by some of the farmers, _Where is Drake...?_ The answer came to her almost immediately when she saw the tail swishing back-and-forth from behind the haystack.

_Crap crap crapitty crap crap…_ she mumbled.

"You heard him, put those down!" said Geoff, looking uncertain and sounding as much, "Can't you see this is… uh…" he trailed off as the lead knight approached. Becca decided this to be the opportune moment to introduce herself. Her form began to morph…

"Lord—" the man was cut off as she bowled him over with enough strength to send him crashing to the ground. The werewolf marched straight over to Geoff, ignoring the completely stunned villagers (and Lord Whoeverhisnamewas) and grabbing the boy by the collar. Her blue eyes glimmered dangerously, yet some humor remained in them.

"YOU F*CKING SENSELESS PIECE OF SHAVING CREAM! I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO THROW YOU ALL THE WAY TO ICELAND FOR HOW MINDLESS AND HALF-WITTED YOU'VE BEEN!" she howled, Geoff winced and took the rant full on while the crowd watched in a daze, "OF ALL THE MINDLESS DAMN JELLYFISH IN THE BUCKET… YOU'RE A ROCK! YOU BLOCKHEAD!" the girl tossed him to the ground and crossed her arms. "Next time _think_ BEFORE you open your GAWRSH-DARN MOUTH!"

"I'm hungry… anyone got a piece of bread?" she said suddenly, glancing around. One villager piped up and offered her a small slice from his pocket. Becca smiled, a totally different person than the Becca who had just ranted her face off. "Thank yoooooooou!" she sang, biting into the bread.

The man with the dark hair put a hand on her shoulder, "Excuse me but would you get out of my way?" Becca finally took him into notice, she stared at him for a split second, realizing she was in between him and the (strangely chuckling…) haystack.

She blinked, her eyes flashing yellow and wolfish, "I'll think about it…" she chomped out another bite of the bread and chewed thoughtfully. "What's your name bud? I didn't catch it…"

"That's because you knocked me over, impudent girl," he grunted. Geoff winced again, this whoeverhewas was in for it now…

"Impudent? _Impudent?_ Mister, I'm sure I've won ten times as many fights as you have… EASILY… so don't go calling _me_ impudent you lousy cake-brain!" she smiled sweetly, licking the crumbs off her face. The man jumped, surprised by her attitude and also… her yellow eyes…

"Anyway, I'd like to know who you are please, or I'll think up a name for you," Becca chirped.

The man puffed out his chest a little, as if to seem more important than he already was, "Lord Osric, chief advisor to the King! Now will you please get _out_ of my way so I may speak to the dragon?" Becca's jaw dropped, Osric seemed pleased.

For about 3.5 seconds.

"YOU'RE OSTRICH MAN!" she hooted.

"I _beg_ your pardon?" he asked, shocked.

Becca covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, "Pffft… nevermind…"

Geoff shook his head, watching now as Lord _Osric_ (not Ostrich, though Becca could say differently) re-approached the haystack. "I am at your service, good dragon" Osric said, stopping in front of the hay and bowing.

Still holding back more fits of giggles, Becca smiled, _He looks like a lunatic! Bowing to a frickin' haybale! I wish I could get this on camera!_ Sadly, her ipod was back at the monastery, hidden with her bags.

"He's a bit shy… his name is Drake" Geoff explained when Drake did not answer the advisor.

Osric nodded, "I… I mean we, we're all so glad to see you, Drake. And your friend here?" the man turned to Geoff, ignoring Becca. Geoff, thank goodness, had learned over the past few days that that is something you _don't_ do with a wolf.

"Geoff, and this is Becca," he motioned to her. Becca waved once.

Lord Osric smiled, "An honour to make your acquaintance," he returned to speaking with the haybale, "When the King saw your magnificent form flying overhead, he request a favor of service from you," continued the man. Becca scoffed again, but listened never the less.

"Me?" asked Drake, speaking at last.

The man inclined his head, "Indeed. He wishes to appoint you, protector of the realm" Becca smirked, noticing Mansel hovering about near the back of the crowd, trying to reach them in the center. "Geoff here will be adjunct protector of the realm,"

Geoff's eyes lit up, "Is that anything like a knight?"

Considering this Osric made a swaying motion with his head, "A small step below," Geoff muttered a quick 'oh' and retreated. _Jeese… you're such a SUCK UP… punch him in the face and say you want to be a knight!_ Becca grumbled to herself.

Suddenly, "As you can see, I was right milord," came a foreign voice. They all did an about-face and saw Kwan and Liane standing in the crowd, as if they had been magically transported there. Becca smiled at Liane, who gave her a curious look before resuming her 'boyish' stature.

"You two again? I thought you would be intelligent enough to heed my advice and leave the kingdom?" Osric laughed slyly, Becca shivered. "Guards," he said casually.

Geoff intervened, _finally…_ "No! These are my friends," he vouched.

Osric scowled and leaned to the Drake-bale, "These people, are from far away. See how different they are, they do not follow the Old Code. Do _not_ trust them." Becca heard all of this, even though she guessed he was whispering for a reason she still caught it despite anyone else catching it.

"He's right we should go home!" Mansel had made his way to the front and was trying to convince Drake the same thing. Becca sighed, _Poor Drake, why can't everyone just leave him alone? They're confusing him most likely!_

"Mansel!" growled Geoff, yanking the monk away.

With a low growl Drake began to lift his head, the villagers freaked out and distanced themselves from him. "Well, i-i-if they're friend's of Geoff's and Becca's, they're friends of mine," he blinked. Becca nodded reassuringly, Drake smiled at her.

Lord Osric (still Ostrich to Becca) was taken aback, yet replied calmly,"Well then they are welcome of course! For as long as _you_ want them to stay!"

Becca narrowed her eyes, _I don't like this dude…_ she crossed her arms and stood beside Geoff, _I don't like him at ALL…_

* * *

**Pheeeew! All done! ^_^**

**HEHEH R&R please! You will make me write MUCH faster if I know people want to hear/read more! xD**

**See you all in Chapter Seven! **


	7. Chapter 7: Parties Are Never to Much Fun

**HEHEHEH Next chapter! WOAH, are things going to turn darker?**

**WAIT AND SEE! Enjoy! R&R PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: ...YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW... **

* * *

Chapter Seven: Parties are Never to Much Fun

Stunning colours and loud music overwhelmed Becca; she was standing in a corridor outside a brightly lit party chamber. She leaned on the wall and crossed her arms grouchily, watching as the court ladies all fondled over Roland. Lifting her upper lip in a grimace and rolling her eyes in annoyance. Everyone, okay just the women, were dressed in floor-length dresses that were all different shades of red.

"Honestly… what's with women in this place? They're all just a bunch of sissy ninnies! All ooey-gooey-mushy over the men… HAH!" she hissed, "No way are they getting me into a dress. Didn't work for Big-nose and it won't work for Ostrich man!" Becca laughed comically.

Just as she started to laugh Osric came down the hallway, strutting arrogantly with a real fake grin all over his face. When he noticed that Becca wasn't dressed he made an awfully annoying clucking sound with his tongue and stopped in front of her. Becca frowned, "What do _you_ want?"

"You, my lady, should be wearing the proper attire of a woman of your stature. Please go and change," ignoring her question and speaking with a tone laced with liquid sugar.

Becca suddenly burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHAAH! You _honestly_ think I'll do what you tell me to do?" she held her stomach, completely taken over by fits of hysterical giggles. Osric raised an eyebrow in question, clearly puzzled at her strange behavior.

He cleared his throat, "Miss, I would have you know that you are in the presence of the Chief Advisor to the King! Hold your tongue and learn respect," when she did not show any response he grabbed her by the wrist roughly, "learn your place or I will show you by _force_…" growled the man dangerously.

Shaking her head, cheeks pink with amusement, Becca replied, "No sir, I do believe that I know my right damn place, and it's not squabbling with a crowd of girly nitwits that's for sure!" her face went stone cold and her eyes flashed a golden yellow, Osric's grip on her wrist loosened. "But if you try to show me otherwise, I swear to you that you _cannot_ kill me, and I will torment you for the rest of your miserable life and onwards…" her deadly glare made him cringe but he tried to hold his ground.

Footsteps sounded from down the hall, Becca squirmed and attempted to escape from Osric's hold. Yet the man continued to stare at her, his blue eyes cold and critical, as if he were examining her. The werewolf felt suddenly uneasy, shrinking away from the scrutinizing eyes of the man, _what the Hell? I was all badass a second ago and now I'm suddenly the whimpering damsel? What the feck?_ The footsteps grew louder and more recognizable to her sensitive ears, Geoff approached from the other end of the hall.

The stable boy was now dressed in a finely embroidered, red tunic. He had washed and combed his curly hair; though it hadn't done much but made him smell less awful, to Becca's nose's opinion anyway. He looked at the two of them with a dumb grin on his face at first, before concern flooded his features. "Uh… what's going on?" he glanced between the werewolf and Osric.

Sighing in a rather frustrated manner, Osric backed off and unwrinkled his own tunic, "Nothing dear boy! I was just having a little chat with your…" he seemed lost for a word, Becca glared at him.

"Friend?" Geoff offered.

"Yes! Yes your little friend here…" he patted Becca on the head, "charming girl she is, quite the vocabulary," anger began to rise in Becca's chest. _DID HE JUST CALL ME LITTLE? OH IT IS _SO_ ON!_ She snapped inwardly, making a vow to take her revenge on this dude. "By the way Geoff… could you maybe… _persuade_ her to put on some more appropriate attire for this party? It would be better than her riding outfit… and less revealing," he muttered to the boy, Geoff nodded and took Becca's hand.

"Come on! We're going to get changed!" he sang. Becca's face became a mask of horror.

"NO! NO WAY ARE YOU DUMBASSES GETTING ME INTO A FREAKING DRESS!" as Geoff pulled her away she tried and tried to escape, yet being on a slippery marble floor in soft leather boots did not allow for much traction. She slid over the cool surface, skidding about and trying to get away, "NO! NO! NO!"

* * *

"You have _got_ to be fecking kidding me…" she glared at Geoff who had actually managed to get her into a long-ish red dress. The top was carefully cut so it didn't go very low, and was finished with golden embroidery. The dress was flowy and had lengthy sleeves that coned out from the elbows down. Becca's hair was short enough so she didn't have to worry about tying it back. "I look ridiculous… get this damn thing off me…" snarled the wolf, obviously not satisfied with the situation at hand.

Geoff stepped back for a moment and surveyed the dress with a funny grin on his face, "Looks good on you though," Becca swore that if this were an anime her eyes would have been glowing red and poor Geoff would be on the floor right now with a small fountain of blood spewing from his head and her foot to thank for it all. Yet sadly, life is _not_ an anime so connecting her fist with his stomach would have to suffice for now, and it did.

Despite her pleas to change, Geoff didn't allow it. For once Becca obeyed, feeling the need to fight wash out of her at the sight of the long table of food as they entered the party room. Instantly her stomach growled and she booked it to the table, grabbing a leg of chicken and downing it in under a minute. Licking her lips contentedly, she searched for more until her belly was satisfied. For the time being anyway.

Now she was walking about with a bored expression on her face, carrying a cracker and some grapes around with her. Becca never really cared much for these kinds of social parties or chatting get-togethers. Even back at home it was more fun to just sit around and play video games or watch stuff like Monty Python. Stumbling over the trim of her dress, Becca cursed and haughtily adjusted it and moved on.

Geoff came running over to her and grinned, "Hey, Becca do you know where Drake went?"

"Well I don't know, I've been here all morning now haven't I?" Becca grinned, "But he's probably exploring, give him a break. He's never been outside the monastery Geoff, give him some time," she patted the boy on the shoulder kindly and he smiled back.

"Alright, but I still want to find him! I want to show him something," said Geoff.

Becca shook her head, popping another grape into her mouth. "Can you believe all this fuss?" she heard some girlish muttering from a little ways away, glancing up she saw several ladies just a little older than herself all standing together. Apparently not noticing, Geoff returned Becca's pat and swept off in search of Drake. "That's the boy who found the dragon," said another noble lady. _Found? Ran into is more like it…_ Becca thought.

"Isn't he just a stable boy?" asked the first lady quite whimsically, they were staring at Becca. "And who's the strange little child he's always bringing around? What is she? Twelve?" _Sixteen going on seventeen you stupid pampered prissies!_

The problem was, now the 'pampered prissies' were in between her and the food table and Becca had run out of grapes. _Dang you werewolf stomach… you're ALWAYS hungry!_ Brushing up her dress skirt, she walked by the ladies with her head held high, just like an alpha would hold his tail high in the midst of omegas.

"Well, well," breathed the second, "It's not every day a ten-year-old is allowed to stay at the palace, let alone eat here," she cooed. Becca froze, ears twitching like a wolf's (to no surprise).

The other lady giggled, "Yes, I'm amazed she's been able to get so close to the dragon boy, with _that _kind of a body,"

"You're right! Look at that? It's not every day you see a ten-year-old with a rear like _that!_" whispered the second. They all laughed very, very, _very_ annoyingly.

Becca turned on her heels and marched up to the women, agitation in her eyes. _Just like middle-school all over again. _"Hey stick-frames!" she slapped her side and did a twist, bobbing her head coyly, "You're just jealous because I've got more room than you!" at the sight of their shocked and offended faces Becca walked away to the table. "And I'm sixteen you pincushions!"

After her little show-off, the women and most of the party attendants left her alone. Becca was allowed to eat in peace, or just hum quietly to herself in a corner. When Geoff returned she bounced over and jumped on his back, "PIGGY BACK RIDE!" she squealed. Geoff laughed and refused, saying it was awkward with her wearing a dress and all. Jumping off she sighed, "Alright Curly, but you owe me!"

As if her day couldn't get any more stressful, Roland appeared. At the sight of the arrogant man Becca rolled her eyes and muttered something "Well if it isn't that fancy new stable boy and his pet, at the castle at last…" he eyed Becca, though appearing to be cautious from their last encounter, still gave her a funny 'you-look-pretty-me-wants kind of look.

"Don't get any ideas girly…" she muttered under her breath.

Geoff smiled and looked at Roland, "Well your tunic doesn't look so great now does it?" he scoffed, compared to Geoff's bright crimson tunic, Roland's was quite dull. This fact made him glance from it and back to Geoff with a look of pure resentment written on his features.

"You only have _that_ tunic because your with the dragon, without him, you are still a _peasant," _he joked.

Becca grinned, "And you're still a jackass,"

The man snarled, "What did you say girl?" Becca just bared her teeth.

"Exactly what I said, and I _know _you heard me,"

"Why I ought to-" in a flurry of dark hair, Osric appeared. Becca backed away reluctantly, Roland's expression became one of submission.

"Roland…" said the advisor softly, then looking proudly at Geoff, "Geoff's well on his way to becoming a knight. Isn't that true Roland?" the other man nodded stiffly. _What the heck? What is Ostrich playing at here?_ Obviously Geoff wasn't noticing anything at all, and stood there with a blank expression on his face. "And what do you get if you don't tell the truth in our kingdom?" asked Osric gently.

Roland stammered, "Ten lashes, but—" Osric cut him off.

"One more word, and I'll have to double that…" he warned, walking away patting Geoff's shoulder.

Becca glared after them and retreated into the hall, now was her chance to escape and change out of the dress. _I look like someone from a dang movie set… only worse…_ she mused angrily. Walking through the deserted corridor, Becca started humming The Spell by Kamelot, hoping to keep her mind distracted until she got to her room.

Suddenly she was slammed against the wall by a strong arm, flipped around so her back was pressing into the cool stone. Roland stood over her, eyes betraying his anger, and something else she was afraid to name incase she was right.

"Uuh… can I help you?" Becca asked raising an eyebrow.

Roland didn't reply right away, his face leaned closer. _No fecking way in HECK is he kissing me!_ She mentally screamed, bringing her hands up and shoving him back with enough force to nearly throw him into the opposite wall. "WHAT THE HELL DUDE!"

"You're interesting, _wolf_…" his tone was low, _is he TRYING to piss me off? Or is he just trying to be seductive? Whatever way, he's succeeding in the first one…_ Roland grinned and Becca scowled.

"Well whatever the case, I'm glad you find me interesting. But keep your fecking distance creep," snarled the werewolf, spinning about and marching away.

Footsteps followed her, "But I don't want to!" he said.

She twitched, "Go away stupid shrimp-stick, I don't want to talk to a guy with stuffing for brains!" Becca felt her anger rising, rising. _Why am I so pissed? I shouldn't be this angry even in this kind of situation._ Thinking this only made her walk faster until she was jogging her way through the maze of halls and corridors until she came to an open hall that overlooked a small courtyard. Roland finally caught up to her and snatched her hand again, turning her to face him.

"You're lovely, brash and different," he flattered, Becca just growled. "So much more different than the others," _I wonder how many times he's used THAT line._

She whipped her hand away and b*tchslapped him right across the cheek as hard as she could, which was pretty hard considering it was with her right hand and she was a right-handed artist. Roland blinked stupidly, "As I said before dumbass, go away, leave me alone or you'll regret the day you _ever_ said that to me," that said, Becca turned on her heels and vanished down the hall, turning right and entering her quarters next to Geoff's. Becca slammed the door behind her loudly, locking it and leaning against the wooden surface with her hand on her forehead.

_I'm so angry… why is this? I'm not always like this! It's not even close to the full moon… is it? When is the next one?_ She slid down the door and landed on the stone flooring._ What should I do? Ugh… I just feel so angry! _

_Could I be becoming more like a wolf? And less like a human? _she realized with a start. _Becoming… more animal?_

* * *

**OOOOH? **

**A little more serious here? Well, what could be causing Becca's anger I wonder... does it actually have something to do with the Full Moon? **

** Or is it something darker than that?**

**KEEP READING TO FIND OUT! xD (I know... don't you just HATE that?)**

**See you all in Chapter Eight! And PLEASE... R&R... but also...**

**NEVER EVER EVER EVER EEEEEEEEEEEEEEVER... eat moldy bread. That is all. =D**


	8. Chapter 8: Argentum

**HEYYYYYY GUUYS! Thank you sooo much for reading! We're getting along in the story now aren't we? Already on chapter eight! My the time sure does fly!**

**Anyways, a great big ENOOOOORMOUS thank you goes out to keacdragon for sending me the script and without whom I would not be writing this much! 8D LOVE YAH! (Yeah, no pretty speeches SORREH! But I'm sure you guys want to get to the chapter...)**

**SO HERE YAH GO! **

**Disclaimer: RIGHT... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN...**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Argentum

Becca had changed and fallen asleep on her bed, it wasn't even mid-afternoon yet. That was when a strange feeling swept over her and roused her from her doze, she opened her eyes and stretched. _What is that?_ A deep, familiar thrumming sound was echoing over the castle. A sound that was so nostalgic for reasons she couldn't remember exactly.

Sliding from the bed Becca put her feet into her leather boots and strapped on a small cloak to keep her warm. Unbolting the door and heading into the hall, the noise became a little louder. Like a heartbeat, it thumped and beat steadily, yet it was still far away so she couldn't quite make it out. With sensitive ears pricked Becca followed the sound throughout the castle, passing the still bustling party room and being vaguely aware that Geoff was nowhere to be found. _Wonder where Curly is… and Drake, I haven't seen either of them all day. Well, Geoff was at the party but I didn't see Drake. _The werewolf had a sneaking sense of uneasiness creeping up from her gut so she began to walk faster.

'_Not good, hurry little wolf…'_ glancing out a window she saw a little robin perched on the tree outside. The red-breasted bird chirped once and in a flurry of fast-beating wings it disappeared. _Great… now I have to listen to birds twittering in my ear…_ The thudding went on, the more she moved the louder it grew.

_Tha-dump, tha-dump, tha-dump. _Becca felt her own heart begin to pound when she came into an open stairwell and descended several flights of steps. The thrumming was now loud enough to make her want to cover her ears and drown it out. She was coming closer, closer, descending another. A loud cacophony of screeching and cawing reached her poor eardrums, why were so many birds making such a racket?

"Drake?" Becca instantly recognized the voice as Geoff's and she bolted for it. The dread filling her chest boiling over into a panic of which she did not know the cause or reason. Leaping down another steep flight of stairs and startling a small troupe of party-goers, Becca flew downwards. By now the loud bird sounds had ceased, but it only made her run faster. _What happened? What's going on?_

Jumping another staircase, Becca landed and breezed into a small alleyway lined with food and straw. Hunting birds and falcons were tethered to poles on one side of the room, and a strange and foreign-looking cart was stationed in the center. She saw Kwan and Liane speaking to one another, Kwan looked as if he were about to laugh and Liane appearing rather embarrassed about something. Becca cocked her head at them when they turned to look at her.

"What's going on? Where are Geoff and Drake?" she asked warily, maintaining a stance much like a threatened wolf would. Her shoulders were slightly hunched and her head snapped up and staring at both of them, blue eyes never wavering. Liane looked confused, but then her confusion gave way to happiness.

"Nothing! Everything is fine," reassured the dark-haired girl. Becca relaxed a little but still didn't trust her immediately, she liked Liane and she liked Kwan, but her animal instinct reminded her to be cautious nonetheless.

Straightening up Becca adjusted her collar, making it jingle, "Oh, well alright then. Where'd Geoff and Drake go?" she asked.

"The boy went in search of Drake," said Kwan kindly, but before Becca could follow in the direction the man had indicated he stopped her. "I would like to speak with you… woman with the wolf eyes."

Becca blinked, "Oh you guessed didn't you?" she smirked, "Well you two are pretty clever I'll give you that, though I haven't really been careful about that have I?"

"Not exactly," smiled Liane.

Kwan nodded, "What we would like to know is, what are you? We heard from Geoff that you had first come here asking to see Bowen, and saying that you had seen him a year ago when in truth it has been fifty years," his eyes bore into Becca questioningly, making her feel nervous. "What are you?"

With a light peal of laughter Becca answered, "Really? I'm a werewolf, and before you go freaking out on me I'm not like the ones in stories," the girl started to play with one of her tags, "Actually most of the time I'm just a shapeshifter, I turn into a wolf whenever I want and I can alter my size. Though during the full moon I get to be more human-like and I gain an ENORMOUS appetite," she glanced at him, "Does that answer your question?"

Liane seemed puzzled, "I think I have seen your wolf form, were you with Geoff the day we met him at the outpost?"

"Yup, the sorry idiot needed you to fight the guards and me to get him away," she scratched her shoulder, "Oh well, he's just like that I guess. Good ol' lovable Curly,"

Kwan seemed interested, "May we see your wolf side?"

Nodding Becca changed, clothes melting and parting to become her light honey-brown fur. Giving a short bark she finished her transformation in under three seconds and stood there on four paws with her tail wagging erotically. Liane smiled widely and Kwan clapped his hands together. "How intriguing! That we come across a dragon and a werewolf! Two creatures of legend,"

"_Well I'm nothing special, just a wolf with a sharp tongue and a bad vocabulary," _Liane jumped and Kwan put a hand to his chest in surprise. _"Uh… right I forgot to mention that. I speak through a mind link when I'm in this form, so I connect to your mind and you can hear me speak. But it only works from my end, I can't hear your thoughts,"_ she explained simply.

Still holding his hands up in amazement, Kwan grinned, "This is a most interesting day!" _Well, at least someone's happy!_

* * *

Becca had finally, _finally_ caught up with Geoff who was just catching up with Drake outside the castle. It was dark out and the festival was still going on, festival for what? Becca didn't really know. All she really did know was that there was lots and _lots_ of food around, and she wasn't about to start complaining about that.

"Drake! Drake!" called Geoff, the young dragon had been walking through a large crowd of people. Here and there Becca could see fire jugglers and artists showing off dragon portraits that weren't that bad, if she could put in an opinion of course. Avoiding a particularly drunk pedestrian, Becca hugged Drake warmly.

"Heya! How's it going?" the dragon smiled at her.

Geoff was determined to speak with Drake, obviously because he had been looking for him all day. "Drake! Kwan said you've passes some kind of test so he's going to teach you all the old dragon secrets. _And_ I've got Osric practically _begging_ me to learn how to become a knight. Isn't it great?"

The three of them settled down a little ways from people to catch up on the day's events. Becca rested contentedly against Drake's foot, and Geoff sat next to him. The boy brought out a rather large, leather bound book, "Look what I've brought you from Osric's library," he said. Kwan and Liane both approached from the crowd, Becca waved happily.

"What?" asked Drake curiously as Geoff opened the book.

Geoff laughed at the dragon's intrigued tone and showed him the book, "Books about dragons and knights!" he announced. They spent a rather long time flipping through the pictures and paintings in the book.

Once they came to a dark page riddled with pictures of stars, this one showing a constellation in the specific shape of a dragon. Drake exclaimed loudly, "I've seen these stars before! Through the grate in my room, they always made me feel better somehow…" Becca glanced over and was hit with a soreness in her chest. The very constellation she had known so well.

"Those are the stars, of the constellation Draco. The souls of your ancestors," Kwan said, coming up to them. Becca winced at the name, _yeah… I know that story…_

Drake was even more fascinated now, "Tell me more…" he urged.

"A long time ago, dragons ruled the earth. When people appeared the dragons saw their potential for good and shared the dragon wisdom, pledging to watch over humans and help them grow," Liane sat down in between Becca and Geoff, all of them listening to Kwan's tale. All except Becca, for she had heard it all before. _Heck… I was there… I know what you're going to say…_ she thought bitterly. "The souls of dragons who fulfilled that pledge became stars, their spirits are still up there. Comforting anyone who cares to look," the elderly man grinned kindly.

"Like a dragon heaven!" Drake sang quietly, joy appearing in his eyes.

Kwan nodded, "Exactly. The last soul to join was a mighty dragon, who shared his heart with a prince who was wounded in battle," Becca didn't notice she was crying until a tear landed on her hand folded in her lap. With a start she tried to wipe it away but more came. _I don't want to hear this…_

Liane joined in the story, "While the dragon lived, the prince was invinceable. Sharing the dragon's strength…"

Looking interested himself, Geoff smiled, "Really?"

"…and his every pain," Liane finished.

Taken aback Geof muttered, "Oh…"

Continuing, Kwan looked earnestly to Drake, "A dragon must be very cautious before sharing his heart. If the human's heart is a corrupt one, the dragon could lose his place in heaven… forever," he finished.

"T-that's awful…" Drake sighed.

"Okay! Well, I'm sorry but I'm off to bed…" said Becca suddenly, getting to her feet.

Geoff noticed her face, "Becca? Are you alright? You're crying," he also got up. Becca backed away.

"No, no, no! I'm fine, just… just tired is all," she sniffed, tears overflowing her eyes and streaming down her face. "I'm tired, nothing to… worry about," _I didn't want to hear… I know that story, I helped to end it didn't I?_

"You don't look alright, here let me take you back," offered the boy, taking hold of her arm.

Becca immediately retreated, spinning on her heels, "No! I'm fine! I can go to my room myself," she sobbed, rushing away and leaving Geoff, Drake, Kwan and Liane all staring after her in surprise.

The halls were still lit, the party still going strong. Becca didn't want the light, she didn't want anyone to see her face like this. _That story is half my fault too isn't it? I was there, I couldn't save Draco… and because I was such a damn coward I let him die and I let Bowen pay for it! Then I left without a word to him… now I can't say I'm sorry. _She put her hands to her head, _Why do I think so much? Why is it that I'm such a coward? I act as if nothing scares me… but in truth, _everything_ scares me._

By now she was moving swiftly down the open corridor where her room was, she saw the door up ahead and sobbed loudly in relief. Just as she was a meter from the door, Becca froze in her tracks. Someone was there, watching her, listening. She perked her ears, tears stopped and yet still going down her cheeks. Whoever it was was hostile, intent on something wicked and cruel perhaps. Becca shivered, glancing around and trying to see who it was.

"I know you're there! Come out! You can't hide from my nose, no one can," she snarled, the hair on the back of her neck bristled.

A soft laugh came forth from the darkness near her door, "So, you can tell I'm here? You're good little wolf," the man appeared, tall, broad and dressed in black. "I was sent here to discover who and what you _really _are, but you've already shown us all that haven't you? Modeling you're pretty little tail for the foreigners," he scoffed again.

Becca's heart picked up the pace, "Who are you?" growled the girl, moonlight streamed from the balcony and illuminated her eyes glowing yellow with fear. _I want to run, but something wont let me. _The man came closer, cloak shuffling along the floor.

"For such a big threat, you're such a small thing…" he said, just as Becca was about to throw an angry insult at him the man forcefully grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall with one hand, and not to kindly to boot. Becca yelped in fright and in pain, struggling but unable to free herself from the man's vice grip.

"Let me go you big ox! You can't do anything to me!" something buzzed in her ears when he moved his other arm. Her skin suddenly felt hot and her heart pounded, blood roaring in her ears. _What's going on?_ She felt a fear grow inside of her, the instinct to run being suppressed by the man's strong arm.

A deadly smile crossed the unknown man's face, "Oh… can't I? Because… I find that I can with this…" drawing out his other arm, Becca's heart nearly stopped. In his hands was a small dagger, and one made of silver. She yelped again, this time the yelp sounding more like a dog barking or whimpering, or maybe both. Jumping and attempting to flee, to get as far away as she could from the dagger.

The man sofly pressed the flat of the blade against her arm, almost instantly Becca could feel the metal burn as if it were white hot. With a loud shriek she squirmed and struggled, still unable to run. "So it does work? Fancy that… then you wont mind if I try a little experiment?" he asked, his face so close she could pick out the tiny hairs of his stubble beard. Terror flashed in her yellow eyes, and the man dipped the tip of the knife into the skin on her collarbone, trailing a long gash across her skin. She yelled and hollered for help, twisting and tossing around.

Chuckling more he sliced her shoulder, the cut wasn't deep but the horrible searing pain made her scream as if it were 3 inches below her skin. New tears of pain and fear rolled from her eyes and dripped onto the blade, making the metal sizzle. "Now we know what you fear, little wolf…" he cooed.

Using her last bit of strength, Becca finally managed to shove him away. She instantly tried to run, stumbling down the hall about a meter before he caught her again. "Trying to run? No no, bad wolf," he said. She spun around to punch him, but instead his dagger caught the side of her face and bit deep into her cheek. Becca screamed and screamed like there was no tomorrow, and the man just laughed and laughed, cutting one long gash into her calf for good measure. "Now you can't get away…" she howled as the bubbling, burning, stinging pain seared her entire body. She couldn't even see anymore because the pain was clouding her vision.

From far away she could hear footsteps, and she heard the man curse and drop something. Becca fell to the floor, writhing in pain, blood dripping from her mouth and wounds. Arching her back against another wave of agony she screamed at the top of her lungs, waiting for the end.

Becca dimly remembered voices, remembered someone leaning over her as she shrieked. A hand attempted to touch her and she screamed louder at the contact with her feverish skin. The silver had made her delirious, now she was seeing shapes that looked like strange blurs to her, each dancing and swirling into the next. She was lifted from the floor, kicking and screaming, wailing for help. Wave upon wave of agony burned like fire across her body, her chest was heavy and her lungs hurt. She couldn't breathe properly anymore and her vision was going dark.

The last thing she remembered was a light, an orangey light filling her eyes. Then the light vanished, completely enclosed in a world of black flickering shadows, Becca surrendered to the world of the mental night.

* * *

**Holy smokes...**

**Well, that was a fun chapter! Please R&R! Let me know what you think! Are things taking a turn for the worse? Someone has finally discovered Becca's weakness... UUUUH OOOOH!**

**See you all later in Chapter Nine! xD**

**MAAAAAAANGOOOOOOS!  
Mongoose? D8 **


	9. Chapter 9: Waking Regret

**0_0 I'M ALIVE...**

**Yes yes! Next chapter! 8D *has a small party* FINALLLYYYYYY! **

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging on that horrible cliffhanger for a month... I'M JUST THAT TERRIBLE MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAH! Well actually it's because I got into Pokemon Black and well... I STARTED WRITING A FIC FOR THAT... EHEHEHE I'm such a nerd...**

**Well I won't delay you...**

**Disclaimer: HOW I WISH I HAD THIS... *stares at wishing star* DAMN...**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Waking Regret

_Where am I? This better not be one of those trippy fever dreams… _

_Something oppressive… what is it?_

Her vision opened up and Becca found herself staring at a violet, indigo night sky dotted with millions upon millions of tiny flickering stars. Nothing else surrounded her but that night sky, she was floating in an emptiness that seemed to stretch onwards and onwards until the end of time.

_Have I died?_

_No… dying would be less… dark… wouldn't it? I don't know!_

Pinching her arm and blinking at the dull feeling Becca acknowledged that she wasn't dead, but she was perhaps… dreaming? A bright light lit up the world around her and she watched as a full moon rose high before her, luminous and splendid in the night sky. It's rounded surface felt so close and yet she could not reach out to touch it. Becca puzzled at this, staring absentmindedly at the glowing orb with admiration for its beauty.

Suddenly a new flash burned into her retinas and a bright two-tailed comet sailed over her field of vision. The comet was white and red, it emanated evil but at the same time it flickered with such a dark kind of brilliance that Becca had trouble tearing her eyes from it. Blazing through the sky the two-tailed comet launched itself straight for the moon. In a fiery radiance it slammed into the surface, but there was no sound, nothing but silence followed the impact and not even a single stone on the moon's surface budged. It was as if the comet itself were ghostlike and passing through the moon like light passes through glass.

She tried to reach out and touch the ghostly flames licking from the comet's tail, but as soon as her fingers came into contact with the flickering, dancing light something terrible happened. A silver liquid snaked up her arm, trickling like blood up her fingertips and over her knuckles. Worming it's way up her wrist and forearm, the silver burned as it went, Becca didn't notice how much danger she was in until she looked down. The silver had latched onto her calf and was burying itself in her flesh, it swirled into the gashes on her arms, neck and collarbone and a searing pain followed it wherever it touched. Her skin began to peel and her pink flesh underneath became hot, raw and red. A sizzling sound reached her ears and smoke rose from her skin, she howled in pain with the fear building in her heart.

"Help! HELP! _HELP!"_ she shrieked, bellowing to the stars above for assistance. But none came. She searched the blackness frantically for the constellation of Draco, it was not there, these stars were unfamiliar and strange. She would die alone, in pain and all forgotten by the world.

Her vision tunneled and the silver leaked into it, blurring it into colours much like a gasoline rainbow you find in puddles. Swirling round and round in that pool off pain and burning heat, Becca screamed and struggled to no avail at freeing herself.

_Impossible, it is impossible to live like this._

_Is it so impossible?_

_Isn't it your fault that your friend died and your other friend suffered?_

_Did you not step in to stop them when the time came?_

_You're immortal, you should not have feared that king's blade…_

_You are weak…_

_You are a coward…_

_And you are alone, so very alone…_

"STOP IT!" she bellowed just as the silver started pouring down her throat and filling her lungs, she lost her sight.

_It is entirely your fault._

* * *

Awaking in a cold sweat Becca screamed and kicked at what was holding her down, straining against whoever her adversary was. The place she had awoken in was brightly lit and warm, but it was the heat that drove her burning wounds mad. She heard voices; they were commanding something of her. Pain outweighed the need to obey and she ignored such commands and went on yelling.

The flames seared into her very mind, hurting her own ears with her screaming. Becca kicked and squirmed when a cold pressure suddenly bloomed on her side, cool gave away to hot and the pain inaugurated again.

"Becca! Becca stop," a voice sounded in her ears, Becca opened her eyes she saw a stone roof above her. The agony did not subside, aching and scalding, freezing and burning. She felt pressure on her body as someone tried to hold her down, "Stop it! We're trying to help!" she just hollered and refused to listen.

_What's going on? Why does it all hurt so much?_ She thought through the endless screaming as something was applied to the gash on her collarbone that stung bitterly. _What happened? I can't remember! Have I lost my mind? Or… have I died and this is what Hell is like?_ More of the stinging stuff appeared on her half and her arm, wave upon wave of electricity-like pain shot into her. _Just let me die already!_ Was the last thought as her line of sight blurred and faded again to an uninterrupted and feverish world of blackness.

* * *

Becca was lying in a faintly lit room when she came to. Blinking her eyes open slowly she stared at the ceiling, realizing she was lying on her back Becca eased her head to the side. There were clean sheets covering her and her arm, chest and leg were bound tightly in what looked like fresh bandages, more of them were secured to her face and her neck. Her throat felt dry and she tried to swallow past the dully-painful dryness, her lips were chapped and she could taste blood. Her skin was warm but not as feverish as she recalled in her dreams, still covered with sweat she breathed a sigh and rotated her head to the other side. She blinked again when she saw Geoff asleep in a chair next to the bed, snoring calmly.

_What was all that about? What happened?_ Trying to sit up she groaned at the dull pain in her muscles. The sound apparently roused Geoff who shifted in the chair and opened his eyes. Glancing at Becca he smiled, "You're awake," he said.

She nodded stiffly, "W-what happened? All I remember is… not much I'll tell you that…" she tried to laugh but a sharp pain ended it in a loud cough. Geoff got up and stuck his hand in what appeared to be a bucket, pulling out a cloth he rung it out and folded it on her forehead.

"We heard you screaming so we came to see what was going on," the boy explained, "as soon as we got to the hall you were on the floor bleeding, this was lying next to you," he pulled out the silver dagger and the air buzzed in her ears. Becca instantly shied away from it.

"Put it away! It's silver! Get it away from me!" she yelped, cowering in the covers.

Taken aback Geoff did as she said and sheathed it in his back pocket, "Why? What's so bad about silver," he asked curiously.

Becca shook her head, "I'll tell you later. Someone might be listening," she muttered warily. Although he looked puzzled Geoff didn't question any further, he got up and straightened his tunic.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get the others," and he left, Becca lay back down on the pillow, staring out at an open window. _How is it that I lived? Aren't werewolves supposed to die when they're stabbed with silver? _She mused, confusion struggling to be reasoned, _But… I wasn't stabbed, I was cut. So does that justify that I didn't die? Hmmn, maybe._

There was a commotion at the door and Drake stuck his head into the room, "Becca! You're up!" he smiled and showed his pointed teeth, "How are you feeling?" Geoff shoved by underneath his chin and sat back down in the chair, Liane and Kwan made their way into the room a little bit more gracefully than the boy.

"Do you feel better?" asked Liane, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What are you talking about? Of _course _she feels better!" said Geoff cheerfully.

Kwan folded his arms and Liane smiled, "Let her answer Geoff,"

Becca grinned, "I'm okay I guess… what happened exactly? Geoff told me a little, but how'd it all stop?" she sat up carefully, leaning mostly on her right side and avoiding much movement with her left arm and her bandaged calf.

"Well, if Geoff told you most of it, we're wondering who did this to you? Kwan used his healing skills to save you but we aren't sure how it happened," said Liane, "We found that dagger but no one else was around,"

She retraced her memories, "Someone attacked me… I know he was tall and dark, the only problem is… I didn't get a good look at his face he kept it hidden," her cheek throbbed and she put her hand on it, wincing from the pain. "He was muttering weird shit to me… and referred to someone else who is probably calling the shots…" Liane frowned.

"What do you mean?" Geoff beat her to the question.

Becca shrugged, "That he's got someone pulling the strings behind this, he said something like, 'now _we_ know what you fear," and then started cutting me with that, that thing!" she shivered, wounds complaining at the movement.

Kwan sighed, "Be careful around people for now, and don't go off alone too much. We were only just able to save you, I have never seen wounds like that before,"

"It was like… you were burning," shuddered Liane.

The werewolf was silent, "That's what silver does…" she muttered, "But I'll explain _that_ later…" she yawned widely and tried to stretch without moving too much.

"I think it best if you sleep for now," advised Kwan, taking a step towards the door and motioning for the others to follow.

Liane nodded and smiled at Becca, "Good to see you feeling better,"

As the two of them left Geoff got out of the chair and took the cloth from Becca's forehead, "Get some rest okay?" he rinsed it in the bucket and replaced it on her head, "Drake and I will come and check on you in the morning," the promise he made caused Becca to smile.

"And we'll bring you some food!" chimed Drake, bumping his head on the doorframe on his way out. She chuckled quietly as to not open her gashes again. Geoff patted her on the head kindly and went out of the room with Drake. The door shutting behind them, Becca breathed yet another sigh and sank back more into the pillow.

She looked about the room, the candle on the bedside table lit up only a small portion of the wall where she was lying. There was a window shutter holding it closed, she gently stretched up and shoved the window open, grinding her teeth together when pain lanced up her side.

When the window opened, she gazed out at the night sky with all the stars flickering and seeming to dance above her. Fixing her pillows she rested back and stared out at them, spotting that familiar constellation. The star at the head of the constellation Draco twinkled and her face alighted for a split second. Before her heart started to ache, _it's my fault… it's all my fault that you're there…_ she felt tears coming to her eyes and she shut her eyes tightly to try and stop them. Turning over she blew out the candle, returning to staring out back at the stars. The head of the dragon twinkled brightly, Becca felt the tears coming back and wiped them away but more kept coming.

_I'm such a coward, and I let you die because of it. I made you both suffer because I couldn't stop it…_ she couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze from the ever silent stars, despite her emotions. _I'll never forgive myself for that…_

She fell asleep with tears running down her face and the window open to the heavens, stars remaining ever unresponsive and the almost full moon hanging in the sky.

* * *

**I HATE DEM TRIPPEH DREAMS...**

**I have the SAME one whenever I have a fever... D8 About a monster truck and an apple... it's really twisted...**

**ANYWAYS... I just LOVE being horrible don't I? Sorry that this chapter wasn't as FUN as the others... 0_0 hopefully I can get my humor writing-spree back! (After writing so much sappy fluff lately D8)**

**Love you all! PLLEEEEEEASE READ AND REVIEW! Tell me how it's going and add suggestions where possible! ^_^ (ONLY NICE REVIEWS... Flamers. Trolls. not welcome...)**

**LOVE YOU! 8D**


	10. Chapter 10: Dragon School

**Moar Moar? Demanded of me and I give! ^_^ Wrote this SO quickly it wasn't even funny... *laughs* okay it was HAHAHAHAH So if there are ANY mistakes then go ahead and tell me 8D (NICELY please...)**

**ANYWAYSSSSSSSSSS! Read and review if you please! I would like to know your comments on this story. Is it better than the first one? Is it going downhill? Should I fix anything to make it better? THANKS!**

**Enjoy chapter TEN!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Dragon School

"I'm fine! Honestly, no need to worry your curly little head over me!" Becca marched from her room, bandages still wrapped around her body. It had been at least five days since she had woken up and despite Geoff's pleas for her to remain resting she refused to comply.

He followed after her frantically, "You're not fully healed! You'll hurt yourself again!"

The werewolf laughed, "HAH! You call this not being fully healed? _Trust_ me buddy-boy, I've had a _lot_ worse!" she tied up one of the bandages on her arm that was coming loose.

"Like what?"

"I got an arrow through my foot once, and a bullet in my leg," she said casually, fixing her tunic and her collar.

Geoff caught up with her, "What's a bullet?"

Becca thought carefully at how to explain this, "It's a tiny piece of metal that is shot at you so quickly it can kill you almost instantly. Well, depending where you're hit," she adjusted the hem on her breeches so they sat more comfortably on her waist.

"But y—" she whipped about and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Do you hear that?" she asked dramatically, he shook his head, "that is the sound of opportunity… telling you to be quiet lest I decorate that curly hair with flowers and force you into a poufy dress in your sleep," giggling she took her hand from his mouth and skipped away, "Oh! And don't forget the makeup too!" his face fell in horror.

"You wont actually will you?" he asked, voice gaining height while he trailed after her.

More laughter, "Who knows eh curly? Hurry your butt up! For one who's supposed to be injured I seem to walk faster than you!" bouncing down the hall he tried to keep up, "You walk slower than a turtle!"

"Excuse me Ms. I'm Immortal…"

"What did you say? I didn't hear that Blondie,"

"Nothing, nothing," he shrugged and passed her, ruffling her honey-blonde hair, "We're going to be late for Drake's lesson if we don't hurry up, then we'll go get some food,"

She stared at him in horror, "Whoah there, who said you could touch my hair eh? WHO? I'll give you something to think about, how about I give you a sock in the face!" she playfully shoved him into the stone wall and sprinted down the hallway, "You're face looks good on a wall, maybe you should stay there!" mirth filled her voice while she shot through the corridors.

"Like I'd listen to a _dog!"_ he jeered back, chasing after her.

She let out an appalled cry, "WOLVES ARE DIFFERENT FROM DOGS AND THERE IS A DAMN NOTICABLE DIFFERENCE!"

Geoff scoffed, "Really? WHAT?"

"Just—" she slammed into something and felt the wind knocked out of her. It felt like she had run into a brick or iron wall with her face. "OW!" she barked, glaring up at whatever non-wall creature had stood in her path, "Watch it you…" she trailed off when she found herself staring at Osric.

"Hey Ostrich! How's it goin'?" she smirked, jumping away and spinning a circle around him.

He appeared puzzled; almost surprised that she was there. Becca caught the look for about a second before his face resumed its stern pallor, she raised an eyebrow but did not comment upon it. "I heard that the lady was injured, who attacked you?" he asked, but the tone of his voice was almost uncaring.

"I don't know, I didn't see his face," she replied brusquely.

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope he is caught soon and brought to justice," he nodded to her and averted his eyes when Geoff came careening around the corner; he crashed into Becca who yelped in shock and fell to the floor.

Attempting to untangle herself from Geoff she laughed and kicked him in the shoulder, "You moron! Watch were you're going!" he joined in and they both rolled about on the floor howling with laughter.

"Enough!" Osric pulled Geoff to his feet, "Know your place woman! Don't speak to him that way!" but Becca just roared with more fits of giggles, Geoff as well.

"Sure buddy, whatever you say!" she said sarcastically.

Osric didn't understand the joke, so he nodded, "Good! You finally saw reason,"

Becca burst into more jeering laughter, "_WOW_, you don't know sarcasm do you?" with her giggled calming she just watched him with mirth still glowing in her eyes. "Come on Scruffy-bag, we're late for the lesson," she took Geoff's arm and hauled him away from Osric, jogging down the corridor again.

The dark haired man continued to look on as they left, something would have to be done about that girl… or she would ruin _everything_.

* * *

A loud flapping noise, followed by a rush of air signaled that Drake was landing. Touching down on the soft grass just a short distance from the village and a rather tall mill. Becca, Geoff, Liane, Kwan and Mansel were waiting on the nearby hill, Geoff getting some particularly painful-looking lessons from Liane. Becca lay on a nice, cool patch of grass nearby, twirling a blade of grass in her fingers.

"Sorry I'm late!" Drake called, a second later he belched clean in Geoff's upturned face.

Geoff coughed in disgust, "Ugh, cow breath," he smirked, Drake just nudged him with his shoulder and turned to Kwan.

"What are you going to teach me first Master Kwan?" asked the dragon, eagerly swishing his tail over the grass. Becca sat up to watch and threw away the piece of grass, replacing it with a particularly large pebble.

Coming to join them Geoff said, "Teach him to blow fire now," he crept up carefully behind Liane, another part of their lessons. Geoff had wanted her to teach him her fighting techniques, _well he asked for it, _Becca mused with a grin.

"No! Breathing fire is dangerous," breathed Mansel, clearly appalled that a _dragon_ should be _breathing fire_.

Becca shook her head, "Come on Mansel… show a little _guts!_" she jested.

"Hung-yah!" Liane jerked her elbow into Geoff's abdomen and sent him flying into the air and over her shoulder, he landed in the grass with a dull thud and a loud 'OOF!'

"Ach!" he grunted, looking up at Mansel from the ground, "Stop being such a monk Mansel…" heaving himself to his feet Geoff dusted himself off and glanced to Kwan, "So, how does he breath fire?"

While Kwan instructed Drake in the ways of 'opening his fire lung' or something like that, Becca's eyes scanned the village perimeter, several men had gathered on the edge of the town to watch the lesson progress. Becca guffawed, _morons… good thing I'm too lazy to get up or I'd be chasing them away right about now._

"—it will sound like this," her ears tuned back to the lesson as Kwan made a sound much like a man who was asleep and snoring with a congested nose. Becca put a hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing again. When he finished he motioned to Drake with his hand, "You try,"

Drake nodded enthusiastically and breathed in deeply through his nose, suddenly he spluttered and coughed, a puff of smoke rising from his now covered mouth. _Is he choking on something?_ Becca got up worriedly, "Drake?"

Geoff watched warily, "Something's wrong…"

The dragon went on coughing, keeping a clawed hand over his mouth and appeared as if he were about to be sick. "Get down!" ordered Kwan to the rest of them, everyone hit the grass like something out of some kind of action movie, "turn that way so it wont hit the mill, then let it all out!" Drake wheeled around as fast as he could…

But the fire seemed, to Becca at least, to come out the wrong end. Not from his mouth…

Behind them the mill exploded into flames, blasting sky-high into the air and sending hay, stone and other equipment flying. All Becca could do was observe in shock, and try _very_ hard not to burst into yet another fit of laughter. _Farting fire… now that's something Draco NEVER did…_ she giggled inwardly, _how ingenious!_

"Shit man… that's some lousy lunch you had there Drake," she commented. Poor Drake looking just as baffled as the rest of them, except Geoff who was also vainly attempting to restrain his amusement as total chaos ensued around them.

* * *

"You can call him _"Protector of the Realm'_ but he destroyed my mill!" cried the man.

"He can't go 'round, plucking up cows and flying off with them!" complained the cattle farmer.

Osric tried to ignore Becca, who was poking around his study and humming to herself. "I can see you're both very distressed," he said calmly, "I'm glad you came to me about this," tossing two bags of coins at the two of them, "Fix your mill, buy yourself a new cow. And remember our dragon is the last of a magnificent race. He deserves our utmost respect." He lead them from the room, patting them on the shoulders.

Becca looked around the strange room, odds and ends that she would normally see in a chemistry lab back at school were lined up on the shelves. "Hey! You have sulphuric acid! Cool!" she poked at the beaker, "not very strong by the looks of it," she stared at the glass beaker and the liquid inside.

"Don't touch that! Stupid girl!" yelled Lord Osric from across the room, "I allow you in here only out of the goodness of my humility," he barked crossly.

She sniffed and ignored his order, "The only 'goodness' you have is for strutting around looking pretty and brandishing that good-for-nothing plaything that you call a sword in everyone's faces," she tapped a glass jar with a particularly grotesque frog sitting in it.

Osric wheeled her away, "If you do not want to bother me then I suggest you go outside," Becca stepped on his foot, hard.

"Relax Ostrich, I'm leaving. Not like I wanted to see your twisted laboratory anyways… creep," she muttered. The werewolf tried to keep in mind to talk to Geoff about him later, she had seen an empty sheath nearby on one of Osric's desks, and it reeked heavily of silver.

Putting the thought from her mind for now, Becca bounced out of the room and into Geoff who was waiting outside. "He's one cranky old bird now isn't he? Sheesh, can't even say 'hello' without getting a word of 'know your place,' or, 'respect your superiors!' from that old tomato-bun…" she crossed her arms, Geoff just shook his head at her rambling insults, "I mean, I can't die! I'm _his _superior by laws of the pack! Damn stupid sunuvah-potato bush and a lousy-mouthed onion skin with hairy armpits!"

Geoff guffawed, holding his hand to his mouth. Becca smiled dumbly, "Oh I'm the Lord Ostrich, Lord of aaaaaall the land! No one shall evah be allowed to snore, bark or wear their hats on their heads," she put on a ridiculously smiley face and her voice reached a high, lilting tone, frowning at the same time while Geoff chortled. "What's that I hear? Laughter? What is this strange thing you call amusement?" she wiggled her eyebrows and strutted about, waving her legs much like the deskman in Monty Python's 'Silly Walks' sketch. "I do believe that no one is allowed to wear their hair on their heads either! I declare that all peasants shave their heads now so I can be the only one with beautiful, bouncy locks of hair!" she swished her hair back and forth dramatically like in a hair commercial and Geoff howled in more laughter.

"What are you doing? Get out of here! You are not allowed to show your face without the proper mustache, or bow growing from your nose!" she altered her voice so it had something of an English accent, just for fun. "Of course you can't go without having some of my latest concoction; blister-tea with a hint of _unhappiness_," on the last word her voice dropped extremely low and she stretched her mouth downwards in an exaggerated frown.

She spun around on her heel with a hoot of giggles, "And maybe you would like a biscuit? Perhaps a cinnamon cookie hinted with_ grouchiness_," the last word was grated and she pursed her lips to resemble a fish, "or you want a sugar cookie with just a dash of _'Lordliness'_?" Geoff wiped tears from his eyes, as did she. "Also to top it all off, a good leg of lamb sprinkled with some _soppy sauce_," crossing her arms she looked to the side and frowned.

"What are you doing?" asked someone, Becca turned and stared right into Lord Osric's cold eyes.

She grinned, "Did you like my impression of you?" she asked, "I think it went rather nicely," she grinned strangely. "Well I see you have things to chat about, toodles!" waving to them she walked casually down the corridor, blissfully happy to their eyes.

"My boy, you need to do something about that… that… _dog_," he snarled, glaring after Becca.

Geoff quieted his laughter, "Sir, I'm sorry but I don't think I can,"

Osric frowned more, "Why not? All women are controllable, even _that,"_ he pointed down the hall at her, "Though I am not sure she is an actual woman,"

"To be honest I'm not sure myself," he mumbled, "Who were those guys who left here earlier? They didn't look very happy,"

With a flourish Osric waved his hand and led the boy into his study, "Peasants, pay them no bother lad, small minds see what they wish and need guidance to hear the truth," Geoff raised an eyebrow but did not question, even though he didn't understand. "Now, let us go outside and see Drake, so you can both tell my what _really _happened at the mill hmmn?" the Lord smiled kindly, Geoff smiled.

"Drake didn't want to come, he's too embarrassed," he smirked, "Kwan tried to teach him to blow fire but… it came out the other end," he withheld his scoff.

While Geoff started perusing about the room Osric gained a thoughtful era, "You left him with Kwan?" grinning cheekily, the lord looked at a pile of papers, "And what else does the old man plan on teaching Drake?" he handed his trusted right-hand man Stefan the pile. Geoff was busy studying the glass vials just as Becca had been just before he had entered.

"I don't know exactly, something about… all the ancient wisdom of the dragons I think," he went on curiously examining and poking at the vials.

Osric turned to Stefan, "Bring the old man to me at once," he muttered so Geoff couldn't hear.

"Yes Milord, it shall be done," said the red-haired man.

Catching his arm, Osric added, "And that _girl…_ see that something is done about her and _fast_. She threatens everything!" Stefan bowed and melted into the shadows.

* * *

**Uh oh... Kwan in trouble, and Becca... why did you make fun of him? (IT'S BECCA THAT'S WHY HAHAHAAAH... ) was laughing so much writing this, I bet everyone thinks I'm loony... xD **

**I AM **

**Alrightie! Seriousness-ness? I wonder... is that dark guy from chapter eight coming back to haunt Becca? 0_0 (no spoilers HEHEHEEEH)**


	11. Chapter 11: Distancing Oneself

**More more more! 8D Not much to say so... HERE YOU GO! Please R&R! Read and Review thankeees!**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* ...**

* * *

Chapter 11: Distancing Oneself

It was cold down in the dungeon; Drake was lying on his bed of pillows reading the book that Geoff had brought him from Osric's library. Studying the pictures with curiosity his tail swished from side-to-side and kept nudging Becca in the back. She was sitting with her knees up to her chest and her sketchbook out and open, pencil working furiously while she scribbled sketches of Drake.

"You know, Ostrich is probably some really sociably inert guy who can't get a girl for crap," she muttered, slightly pissed-off at the way she had been treated the day before. "He's always saying stuff like, 'you must learn your place' and shit like that. Back home he could be sued for discrimination!"

Drake hummed, "But he does have power here, so it might be best not to get on his bad side," he turned the page of his book silently, "didn't you say that you saw an empty dagger sheathe in his study?"

Nodding she gave him a confirming murmur, "Yeah, and it smelled like silver…"he growled to herself, "I don't trust him, never did. Curly seems to though, it's like the guy was his god or something!" she snapped a curse again as she drew a wrongly placed line and reached for her eraser to smudge it out. They were silent for a while, until Becca remembered an earlier thought, "Hey, wasn't Geoff supposed to go flying with you today?" Drake nodded solemnly.

"He seems very busy lately, I didn't want to bother him," said the young dragon dully.

Becca turned and looked at him, "What? He promised! If a guy can't keep his promises he doesn't deserve to be friends with you! I'm going to have a talk with him," she snapped angrily, "Stupid treestump… I bet he has woodchips in his head!"

Drake shook his head, "No, it's fine I'll talk to him," the dragon reassured her, placing his tail on her shoulder. "Thank you though,"

Reluctantly she returned to her drawing, starting a new one that was beginning to resemble a person doing a very intense back flip. More quiet followed and was only broken by the sounds of her scratching pencil and Drake turning another page of his book. "Hey, Becca?"

"Mmn?"

"You're the only one of your kind right?" his inquiry caught her off guard, her hand slowed.

"What makes you ask that?"

The dragon shrugged, "I'm just wondering,"

Thinking for a moment, Becca replied, "Well, no not exactly. I'm not the only werewolf in the world, but I've only met two of my kind in my whole lifetime. We each come with a large territory so as you can guess there can only be a few," she started to shade the drawing. "But it does get quite lonely when you're the only werewolf around, though I have my friends and work, it does get lonely,"

"Have you ever wanted to stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Being a werewolf, you know, so you wont be lonely," he sounded sad.

Choosing her words carefully, the werewolf sighed, "I can't change what I am, though I sometimes wish I could. But it happened, I'm what I am now and there's nothing I can do to change that, so I might as well find the good things about what I am instead of focusing on the negative," explaining gently to him, she was guessing what he was thinking about. Becca got up and sat beside him and leaned on his flank, "But you know? Being lonely only lasts for so long, no matter how alone you feel you really aren't. You have friends and you have a family, you have us and you have the world to provide for you. If you strive to find the positive aspect life has to offer then you can put aside the sad moments for happy,"

Another hum escaped his throat, but this time it sounded more content than the last one had, "Thanks Becca, I'm not sure I understand all of what you mean, but I will try to,"

She grinned wolfishly, "It's nothin'!" hugging him about the neck she started to scratch behind his ears and earned a somewhat purr-like response. "We've got to stick together right? We're friends!"

Returning to her sitting position, the werewolf finished her doodles and went on to more. Drake still flipped through the book, admiring the images painted on the sheets of parchment. He came to a new section in the book and started in surprise, breezing through the pages he muttered, "No, no-no this can't be right. All these knights a-are hurting dragons," he sighed heavily, obviously confused.

Before she could lean over to see what he was looking at, Geoff came bounding into the room, "Drake!" he called as he appeared in his bright-red tunic. "Sorry I didn't come home last night, but look what Osric gave me!" Becca craned her neck to see him display a finely crafted sword with a celtic symbol bracing the sword hilt. She nudged Drake and inclined her head towards the boy, _ask him!_ She wanted to say.

"W-weren't we supposed to go flying this morning?" he sounded quite depressed, Becca leaned her head on his shoulder for reassurance.

Geoff didn't seem to notice his tone and swung his sword around, "Well, Osric has a lot to teach me if I'm going to be a knight," he whipped the blade diagonally as if slicing an imaginary opponent. "We'll fly tomorrow," he promised.

_Those are just empty words…_ Becca thought.

"Geoff, you don't plan… to be like the knights in this book… do you?" Geoff rudely ignored him by knocking some candles from their holders nearby. The boy didn't look up when the dragon spoke to him.

"Sure," he responded, "Just like them," Becca heard Drake growl and sigh at the same time. "Come on, Kwan and Liane are going to teach you something new today," he fixed his tunic with a happy smile and left. Drake looking rather perplexed and heartbroken, Becca patted his side and got up.

"Come on, lets go. Fresh air might make you feel better!" she calmly waited for him to put his book away and rise from his spot. Walking with him out of the dungeon and into the chilly morning air.

* * *

It was cold and misty around the small, rocky river, Becca was glad for her fur and she flicked her ears against a chilling wind. Sitting on the lakeshore in wolf form with her fur fluffed up and her tail wrapped about her back paws, Becca watched as each breath she exhaled left a little cloud rising into the air. The water on the river was so still she could swear that it was made of glass and that she could walk on it. Geoff was playing with his new sword again, swinging it around clumsily as if he knew what he was doing.

Becca continued to glare at him haughtily, gray-blue eyes cold and angry. _How can he be so cruel to Drake? Why wont he listen to him? All he cares about it becoming a knight and being taught by oh-so-great Lord Ostrich… the stupid fish-brained marmot! He should be grateful! Not being some selfish freaking bookbanging-sunuvah-garbage can! _She colourfully described exactly what Geoff was doing in her head, many of the words would look something like _*Beep!* _and _*beeping beep!* _and _*beep* *beep* *beeeeeeeep!*_ but she kept it hidden in her head.

Drake flew onto a large rock formation nearby, "is there something wrong with the air up here?" he asked, swinging about and disturbing a tree, it groaned in protest and swayed but did not fall.

"Well, if Friar Peter had ever let you open your shutters in the winter you'd know. It's fog," said Geoff arrogantly.

"Friar Peter didn't want him to catch cold!" protested Mansel, "We should go back to the monastery before Drake gets sick," the monk was clearly concerned, but Becca had to laugh, _as if dragons weren't supposed to be used to harsh weather, seeing as they live outside._ Just as Geoff was about to make another smart remark, and Becca was going to bite his hand to shut him up, Kwan emerged from the other side of Drake's rock, Liane following.

Sensing that the lesson was going to start, Becca sat up properly and stared calmly at them. Geoff glanced at her, he _hated_ when she did that, it was as if she had become a statue. Unblinking and always listening and watching your every move, the only motion she made was her breathing or swiveling her ears.

"Breathing ice is an old dragon secret, that few were able to master," began Kwan. Becca sighed and got to her paws, not wanting to be a nuisance she trotted around sniffing at the rocks. Feeling slightly peckish since she hadn't eaten that morning, she scented for prey. Slowly she drew farther and farther away from the group until she was in the trees. Shadowed by the overcast sky and the thick limbs of pines, the forest was dark around her, almost reaching an evening-like aura. The grass and dirt was cool and wet beneath her paws and everything was covered in moisture, making scent trails hard to pick up. Luckily for her elevated scenting abilities, she was able to catch the path of a rabbit that had just recently come by.

Tail held at a horizontal angle and ears pricked, Becca brushed stealthily by an unfurled fern, licking the fanning leaves for a drink and moving on. She was getting closer, the scent was now mixed with the slight metallic smell of blood. _Is it hurt?_ She thought analytically, her paws made no sound upon the damp earth. Passing underneath a thick holly bush she stopped, something smelled wrong.

Ears slowly pulled back on her head, not enough to flatten themselves but enough to make her appear wary. There was the smell of man, several men, she guessed maybe three. Listening closely she identified one sound not too far away of clumsy footsteps through the bracken. _Morons… they're going to scare all the prey away like that._ She followed the sound, wondering if she'd be able to frighten _them_ away.

Voices floated over the silence of the forest, that was when she noticed that no birds were singing. No animals scuffled in the bushes or in the trees, there were no forest sounds, only utter silence. _Something is wrong…_

"…the leash… should work… muzzle…" the voices were deep and Becca caught a familiar scent in her teeth. Flaring her nose she hid behind a particularly thick bush, tail raised and fear striking a match in her chest. That voice was familiar, someone she had met once before.

Then a new voice muttered something so quietly she had to strain her ears to catch it, "…silver works… don't kill… alive…" those words made the match burst into flames, they were hunting _her_.

Leaping away she loped through the trees as fast as she could, hearing the startled sounds of the hunters behind her. Adopting the effortless gait of the wolf, Becca found a game trail through the forest and used it as an advantage, mixing her own tracks with others dotting the path. Eyes flashing yellow, terror wrenching her heart painfully so her breath came in short pants, Becca went on through the forest sure that she was being closely followed.

Bound by bound she drew herself farther into unknown land, the air grew steadily colder and her ears popped. Guessing she was heading up the side of a mountain, Becca tried to use that to gain the upper hand. Stretching her paws out to grip the rocky side of the slope she did a sudden stop, turned on her front fore-paw and leapt at least twenty feet down the hill and at least six meters from her original running path. The werewolf repeated this at least seven times prior to sprinting back to where she believed the others were.

No more running sounds accompanied her paw steps, so she assumed that she had lost them. Trotting from the trees she found herself on the other side of the river from where the others were. Perking her ears she heard Geoff and Mansel arguing.

"I will not stand by and let you berate him like that!" said the monk angrily.

Geoff shook his head, "What are you going to do Mansel? Whip me with your tassel?" he asked snobbishly, Mansel stalked away in a huff.

"I can't make spit," Drake moaned.

"Just suck on your tongue but don't swallow," he said, Drake began to make a gargling noise in his throat. The dragon smirked and drooled all over Geoff's shoulder, all over his nice new tunic.

Becca barked with laughter, approaching from the pebbly shore. Geoff looked up furiously "Oh come on you did that on purpose!" he whined trying to clean his clothes.

Drake chuckled, "I've got spit in my mouth!"

"_Maybe you shouldn't care so much about your clothes,"_ Becca grinned, the former stable boy glared darkly at her. She sat down underneath Drake's rock, now bluish eyes glittering with mirth.

Kwan ignored their dispute with amusement and said to Drake, "Open your ice lung, and blow!" his arm stretched out over the water.

Drake grumbled deep in his throat, bringing his head and wings up he inhaled deeply and drew back. Throwing his head forward and spitting, the white mass flew all the way across the river, to where Mansel was waddling towards the path to the monastery.

"Mansel!" Geoff yelled in warning.

"What?"

"DUCK!" too late, the spit hit the monk full in the face and covered him in spit, knocking the poor monk to the ground.

"Oh no I've killed him!" Drake cried, covering his mouth in shock and ducking low on the rock. Becca started howling with laughter and rolling about on the ground.

"_I highly doubt that Drake,"_ she managed to say through fits of giggles. Drake's eyes fell on her questioningly but she didn't respond for she was laughing to much.

When the others reached the monk Liane was the first to help him up, "Mansel, are you alright?" offering her hand to the now slobber drenched Mansel. He got to his feet and nodded to her in thanks.

"I'm going back to the monastery before I catch my death," declared the monk, shooting a dark glare at Geoff.

"Here, take my coat," offered Kwan, pulling the clothes from his shoulders and offering it to him. Mansel said a quick thank you and wrapped it about himself, throwing the hood over his head. The others tried _very _hard not to show their obvious amusement.

As he headed off into the trees, Becca's ears picked up a sound. Flipping back onto her belly she listened intently, _was that the shuffle of feet I just heard?_ When no more noises came she silently dismissed it and returned attention to the others. _Well, at least those hunters can't get me right now._

_At least not yet._

* * *

**Not much happening yet, just some baddies? WHOOOAH? What's going ON HERE?**

**D8 Is Becca in trouble? STAY SUBSCRIBED TO FIND OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12: Not Without a Fight!

**HEEEEEY... I've been dead... EXAMS... GUUGH**

**HI! So YEAH... here's chapter 12, thank you again so MUCH to keacdragon for giving me the script! xD**

**OKAY GUYS... REALLY long chapter here... I think... to me anyways. It was 8 pages... 0_0 HEEEEH**

**ALRIGHTIE! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:... just for fuuuun... I don't own!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Not Without a Fight!

Orange light spilled over the countryside, soft winds carrying through the monastery and beyond into the forest. Becca padded along between the trees, listening to the sounds of woodland animals, not really looking for food but keeping it in mind all the same.

_So many things have been happening, I haven't been able to get my head around them._ The ground began to slope as she encountered a rise, climbing up to a steep precipice high above the trees. A gentle wind whipped at her pelt, she blinked serenely, ears flicking at the sounds of the breeze. _The moon is nearly full, perhaps that is why I've been acting so… strange? No, I was acting different long before it was close, so why?_ She had ruled out many other possible factors to her behavior, none of them had fit her natural full-moon cycle. Normally she would just become more humanoid and raid every grocery store from the North Pole to South America, she did not go insane like in the common werewolf stories; just immensely hungry.

_I guess that understanding isn't going to be relevant any time soon,_ she sighed, tail wrapping about her paws for what little warmth it could offer. _Yet I've been so emotional, I get worked up over even the tiniest mention of Bowen and Draco, and I can't stand to be in one place for very long unless I'm sleeping. What is wrong with me?_

Letting go of her concerns for the time being, Becca lifted her muzzle and let out a mournful cry. The howl echoing over the forest, carrying towards the monastery where Geoff and Liane were walking together. Her voice rose and fell in octaves, like waves upon a disturbed pond, as if it were the very wind that twisted and turned about the world, the breath of the earth.

The two passed over a bridge when Becca's howl reached them, it was not as clear but it was equally chilling although haunting in the same way. Liane had a serious look on her face, where Geoff was bouncing along quite cheerily.

Finally Liane spoke up, "Drake's pretty disappointed," she said accusingly.

Geoff huffed, "Well, he shouldn't be. Didn't Kwan say that most dragons can't breathe ice?"

"Geoff, he is disappointed in _you_," Liane turned to him.

"In me? What because I didn't go flying with him this morning? I have more important things to do it I'm—"

"Don't you know what a miracle it is Drake even _exists?_" asked Liane in an upset tone, her face doing nothing to hide her own anger and disappointment with the boy. Reaching to her red sash that always hung around her, she pulled it from her shoulder to reveal a red amulet.

"Years ago, a dragon named Griffin led a rebellion against our Imperial City. When virtuous dragons captured Griffin, they took his heart as punishment and placed it in here," she held out the round amulet in her palm and reached for its side, "this is the withered heart, of the betrayer of the dragon pledge," opening the cover, Liane revealed a spiked and rather grotesque looking thing. It was shriveled and gray, appearing to me more of a wrinkly old hand than the heart of a dragon.

Geoff gawked, "That's a dragon's heart?"

With a sorrowful nod Liane went on, "The virtuous dragons brought this amulet to the emperor Quo Fang as proof that the evil had been destroyed… but by then the emperor was too fearful. He killed every dragon in the east," she closed the amulet, Geoff could almost see tears in her eyes. "Drake is the last of his kind… he is more alone than you could possibly imagine,"

* * *

Cool, early morning air greeted Becca when she trotted from her room and out into one of the many courtyards at the monastery. She shook her honey-brown fur and stretched, opening her mouth and yawning with her pinkish-red tongue curling up to the roof of her mouth. Readjusting herself she padded from the monastery gates and into the countryside, passing between the trees of the forest beyond. The werewolf guessed it was only about four in the morning, the horizon only gaining a little pale glow between the tree trunks.

_I wonder if they're doing all right back at home…_ she thought hazily, ears pricking back and forth. _Going back would be nice, but I can't leave yet… I have a feeling that something's not right…_ she stopped; nearby she heard a small howl, _another wolf?_ She angled her ears forward, her tail sitting horizontally and completely stiff, trying to catch another hint of the noise.

There! Between the trees she saw a dark shadow slinking about in a very wolf-like method. It was that distinct, effortless lope full of mischievousness and cunning, the exact walk of a wolf. Becca scented the air, _but you don't _smell_ like a wolf… and I'm down wind of you._ Picking up her pads she trailed the other wolf, cautiously treading were her paws would make no sound. _What are you doing here?_ She wondered. _Wait, what am _I _doing here? I should be back resting!_ Yet she had a feeling if she turned her back on the wolf it would notice her and charge. If it was one thing that truly terrified her, it was following someone and suddenly turning your back. It was like offering your belly to an opponent and saying 'I don't care,' and just _asking_ for trouble.

_Come… follow me…_

An eerie voice began to play in her head, Becca stood rigid.

_That's right… I will not harm you, for you are a friend…_

Becca snorted, _If I know anything, it's that you never trust a wolf who manages to speak to you. Not even when it says it wont harm you._ She growled deep in her throat and sent out a projection message, _"Who are you? What do you want?"_ the black wolf ahead of her stopped, staring at her now with round yellow eyes.

_I am a friend, no need to fear me. Come closer…_

But his tail was straight up, his shoulders were hunched and his eyes never moved from her body. She shivered, this was not an omega stance! Not even a friendly stance, this was a: I'm going to just contemplate when I should pounce on you, kind of look.

"_I am coming no step nearer, you do so and I tear your face to shreds!"_ and she meant it, word for word.

_Tsk Tsk… I guess my other impression on you rattled your trust…_

She cocked her head, _"What impression? I've never seen you before in my life!"_ she bared her teeth, her fur fluffing out in protective anger.

_Oh… you have though. See that cut on your leg? I did that… oh and that pretty one on your neck, that one's mine too. What about the lovely one I gave you on your cheek? _There came a maniacal laugh, _but of course you wouldn't remember me… would you? It was so dark…_

"_WHAT?"_ she snarled, _"Give me a straight answer!"_

Above her she heard the sound of wing beats, looking up for a split second she saw the silhouette of Drake in the sky and heard him calling her name. Becca glanced back to the wolf but he had vanished, she lashed her tail in frustration, ears flattened. Giving up on the strange wolf she turned and loped away to where Drake was calling her.

* * *

It was still early in the morning when Becca and Drake came in sight of the monastery, the dragon padding next to her in silence. Becca keeping to herself, thoughts whizzing through her head at a hazy speed, eyes their natural storm-blue but appearing troubled. Drake looked over at her constantly with a question on the tip of his tongue, unsure whether or not to ask her.

Becca's ears pricked, the anxiety coming from him was practically slamming into her. The wolf sighed, _"What do you want to ask Drake? Is there something wrong?"_ her inquiry caught him by surprise.

"How did you know?" he asked.

She flicked the tip of her tail, _"Lets just say I can sense these kinds of things," _she motioned for him to answer her question by inclining her head in his direction. _"So? Go on,"_ she pressed.

He arched his head, thinking over his thought, "Do you notice Osric? How he's constantly glancing at me? And I saw him glaring at you as if he wanted to kill you on the spot," said the young dragon nervously.

"_Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to kill me… but I have noticed those queer looks he gives you, it's seriously creeping me out,"_ she shook, her collar and tags jingling, _"Honestly I think he's just a creeper, but even then it's not easy for Curly to see, he idolizes Ostrich like a frickin' relic on a pogo stick…"_

Drake chuckled, not understanding Becca's strange phrases, "He's just making me feel really weird, it's a little scary,"

"_If he does anything to you I'll be on him like a flash… and when that old bird messes with me and thinks he'll win, he's got one more thing coming!"_ pulling her lips back in a wolfish smile Becca imagined stringing him upside down by his underwear, wearing nothing else, across a clothesline that stretched from one side of the castle to the other. Even better: putting a metal bucket on his head with only two eye slits that weren't even big enough and making him do archery… in his underwear. _I think my thoughts are including underwear a little too much…_ she smirked.

"Thank you, that's reassuring," laughed the dragon, Becca barked and nudged him in the side.

"_Was that sarcasm or did you mean it?"_ she leaned on him for a split second before leaping ahead with a bound, loping through a small field and suddenly flinging herself on the ground, rolling about in the long grass.

He scoffed, "What are you doing?" looking around he saw some peasant women staring at them in surprise, "Come on Becca, people are looking,"

The wolf stopped on her back, mouth open and tongue lolling about, _"So? I feel like doing it!" _she giggled, _"You don't need an excuse or permission, just act like an idiot and who cares who's watching?" _catching sight of an early moth fluttering up from where she had jumped, Becca's head snapped out and she attempted to catch it. The little white speck flitted away carelessly, ensuing a chase between her and it.

_What's with all these mood swings? _Pondered the wolf, her romp slowing to a more thoughtful trot before coming to a halt. _One minute I'm angry, the next I'm quiet, and then I'm happy! What gives?_

"Hey Becca! Come on, lets go find Geoff and the others," came the dragon's voice over the field. Rounding on her paws Becca started back towards him, then a scent caught her nose and she paused, looking back at the woods. The scent of pine and ash, it made her think of that wolf. The questions that arose in her were slowly silenced as she pushed the thought away and returned to Drake, following him back into the monastery.

* * *

Becca scented the air ahead of her, perking her ears at the sound of armor and heavy footsteps. Drake had gone back to his room, he wanted to eat before they left with Kwan today. She herself had actually gone in search of Kwan and Liane, _perhaps they might be able to answer my questions. _Her hopes were soon dashed to pieces, however, for when she arrived in the courtyard she found the two of them and Geoff surrounded by armored guards. She changed her form and jumped down into the yard, standing a little distance from the crowd.

"The old man and his son are coming with us," Becca recognized Beard-guy's voice and saw his fluffly mop of hair in the crowd. The werewolf glowered at him, wanting so much to smack him on the head with a metal club.

Geoff protested, "This must be some kind of mistake, I'll go talk to Osric,"

"You're not in charge here squire," sneered another familiar voice, Becca felt more fury rise in her chest, Roland.

"Oy! Why don't you guys take your little pow-wow somewhere else huh? Your stirring up the _air…_" she waved her hand in front of her face, pretending that they stank, well in truth they actually _did._

Some of them, including Roland, spun around and saw her leaning against the doorway. Beard-guy piped up, "Oh, and your girlfriend too," he jested, the others laughed.

"She's not my—" Geoff's second protest was cut off.

"Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND?" Becca's eyes glinted amber, "How _dare_ you! I wouldn't go out with that sorry mop of curls if you _paid _me! Sorry Curly, you're great and all but only as a buddy," she snapped angrily, "furthermore I'm not going anywhere without my… wait I guess you don't have lawyers… well I'm not going with you anyways and you can't make me!" crossing her arms she nodded sternly to emphasize her point.

Roland chortled, "Then why don't you come with me and we'll call it even?" he gave her one of those creepy seductive looks, the kind you see in movies. That did it.

"You sunuva freaking fish-spinnner! I have the right mind to slap you silly then drop you into a pool full of carnivorous, zombie alligators!"

Kwan interrupted, he and Liane had been silent the whole time and now were finally being noticed. He cleared his throat, gaining the attention from the guards and Beard-guy, except Roland of course. "We shall be gone tomorrow," insisted Kwan.

Beard-guy growled, "You'll be gone _now!_" he drew his sword, as did the others and attacked. Kwan pulled out what appeared to be an umbrella where two fans appeared in Liane's hands. Becca tensed when Roland's sword grated against its sheathe and he ran at her.

"Say you'll come with me and I'll see about taking you with the others," he snickered; Becca gave him a rather dramatic look of horror.

"And have to look at _that_ ugly mug? I'd take the dungeon _any_ day buddy," she snarled. A bark escaped her throat and she jumped through the air, transforming. Roland was ready and he held his sword up defensively, the tip of the blade slashed her side and she howled in pain.

When Becca landed on the ground she stumbled, _"Ow! You stupid soggy tomato of a moron! That hurt!"_ turning to him, red blood pooling at her feet, _"Right! You'll pay for that!"_ she bared her teeth savagely.

Suddenly Roland vanished behind a throng of soldiers, Becca ducked beneath one who had been thrown back by Liane. Becca spotted a pair of daggers at the man's waist and snatched them, changing back into her human form and taking them in her hands. Becca faced three of the soldiers with the two small blades in her hands, they stared at her for a second before breaking into fits of laughter. Gritting her teeth she darted towards them and slashed a cheek, an arm and a thigh before either could even touch her. Again she flashed around them, dancing and cutting as she went until they all were completely frozen with surprise. She took a spot about a few meters from them, and all their clothes, including armor, fell away (well, save their underwear).

They shrieked, quite shrilly for men their age, and ran away to cover their bodies. Becca nearly split her sides laughing, but had to jump back into the battle. Liane was busy with her fans, sending one man flying into a small stone wall then using one of her fans to slice the rope of a heavy bell hanging above his head. The bell fell on his head with a loud DONG! And knocked him out instantly, Becca laughed, "GO LIANE!" she cried, following a man into the barn where she had seen Geoff and Roland vanish into.

Running through the entrance she was met with a sword and blocked it with her two daggers, the man who was holding her there smirked. "Have enough girlie? Need a break?" he made kissy-kissy faces at her. Becca frowned and slapped him on the head with the hilt of her dagger; the man fell to the floor with a stupid look on his face.

"Yeah I need a break, from really awful pick-up lines!" Becca admitted.

Geoff and Roland were locked in a fight, though it was more of a monkey-in-the-middle kind of fight where the dummy Geoff usually practiced with was the monkey. Roland scoffed, "I might have known you'd end up in the barn with the rest of the swillage stable boy!" he jested, swinging his sword in an arch, Geoff kicked the dummy and hit Roland. The blow knocked the arrogant man to the ground and he stopped himself just before he face planted a pile of… well… horse crap. Becca mentally cursed, wishing his head would—

Seeing his escape, Geoff stepped onto Roland's head and shoved it into the crap, the boy dashed from the barn. Becca howled with laughter as Roland brought his head up slowly, the shock and anger on his face too hilarious for Becca to stop laughing. She had to stagger her way from the stable, holding her sides for support, her amusement was short lived, however. More men converged on them, Becca dodged and ducked beneath clumsy, bumbling blows and disarmed each man, preferring not to kill.

"Oy, you guys really _suck_ you know that? My _dog_ could fight better than you!" enraging them only made them all the more clumsy. Becca laughed and disarmed two more, "Pathetic! Stupid sausage buns with ketchup for brains!" she giggled.

Kwan and Liane both fought off more soldiers, but it was clear it was not going their way yet. Kwan had lost his umbrella and Liane's fans had gone. She turned to Geoff, "Go to the cart, and pull the ram's head!" Liane ordered.

Geoff ran to their cart, which was magically in the courtyard with them, and yanked on the head. The entire cark jerked, the roof lifted and the sides unfolded and revealed what was practically a menagerie of weapons. Becca's jaw dropped, eyes gazing over the metal garden. Her eyes suddenly fell across the axes, one in particular caught her eye and she felt a sob escape her throat and her legs turned to strings. Resting against one of the sides, but still tucked into a little corner was an axe that looked frighteningly similar to the one Bowen had used…

Becca put a hand over her mouth, suddenly feeling sick as that same annoying and ever-present voice said to her, _It's your fault… you were a coward. You didn't stop it and he's dead because of you… they will all end up the same too, so why even fight it?_ The colour drained from her face and she fell to her knees on the ground, unable to see anything but that axe, seeing the blood dripping from its sharp tip, knowing who's blood it was.

"Stop this at once!" came Osric's infuriated voice, calling Becca back to reality. She shook her head to clear it and stood up, her moment of weakness past, for now. The man was astride a magnificent brown horse, accompanied by fancily-dressed guards.

"Awwwe Ostrich, but we're having fun you mushy party-pooper," she called, dusting herself off, tipping her dagger towards him, "I haven't gotten to the best part! When we all play 'Who's the Dickhead' and we all point at _you!_" Osric glared darkly at her.

Geoff straightened himself, angrily staring at the men, "Told you it was a mistake!" he reinforced.

Osric shook his head, "There is no mistake," he dismounted his horse and came up to Geoff.

Becca laughed, "Obviously not! We're all fighting here because there is _no mistake_… _brilliantly_ put professor Ostrich,"

"Silence wench!" barked Osric.

She bowed deeply, "Oh YES! OH mighty LOOOORD Osric! Lord of AAAAAALL the land!" voice reaching her lilting tone, hoping for some laughter from Geoff as he had before.

"Listen to him Becca!" the boy shot sharply.

Becca recoiled, as if stung. The surprise on her face as plain as the sun, but it only lasted 1.5 seconds, "Fine! Be that grouchy guy that ruins everyone's fun! Maybe the Dickhead is _you!_" crossing her arms she huffed and trained her eyes on the ground.

With a proud nod Osric went on, "Until the Comet has passed Kwan and his ward shall be my guests at the castle," Becca made faces off to the side, _Blah, blah, blah! Orders, orders, orders! When does he shut up?_

"No!" cried Liane, "We must stay with Drake,"

"But I thought you said—" Geoff started.

"Geoff," Osric led him away and spoke quietly, Becca strained her ears to catch their conversation. _I don't like you Osric… you're up to something._ The lord went on, "These people are not like you and me, especially that… mouthy one, what do we _really _know of their intentions?" Geoff cast his gaze back to the others, confused, Liane returned the look expectantly.

Osric continued, "This is in Drake's best interest, don't you agree?" he said, words dripping with honey-coated sugar. Becca glared at him, wishing so badly that she could shave his head and kick him where-the-sun-don't-shine right then and there.

Finally Geoff relented, "Alright," he said, still sounding unsure about his response.

The guards seized Kwan and Liane, who went with them quietly, Liane though was quite pissed. _This doesn't mean _I_ have to go without a fuss, I'm a _wolf_ for heaven's sake!_ When the guards approached Becca she leapt into the air with a twist and changed when her paws met the ground, darting on her paws she took off for the nearest exit. Hearing stunned shouts from the soldiers and an even more shocked yelp from Osric, Becca felt a surge of amusement. _Let them be scared, I'm not about to let them take me without giving them a fight!_

Rotating on a sharp angle she faced them, the men charged her and she grew in size. Towering above them like some demonized animal, of which many claimed she was. Becca gave an ear-blasting howl, baring her teeth to them in defiance. Her fur fluffed and spiked, her tail was held high and quivered in fury. Clicking her jaws together she licked her teeth, a strand of saliva dripping from her maw.

"What are you waiting for you idiots? Seize her!" Before Becca knew what was happening she was roped from behind and her head was stuffed in a dark bag. Unable to see she thrashed about, trying vainly to escape the bonds as more were placed on her paws to hold them together. Soon she was completely immobilized, back to her normal size and now only a snarling and bristling wolf caught in a bag.

Footsteps sounded by her head and she growled deep in her throat, "Take her to a different cell, I don't want her near the others," she heard Osric whisper.

Taking this chance before they knocked her out, since she was sure they would, Becca yelled through her link to Geoff. _"See? He's not a good person! Don't listen to him!"_ those were the only words she was able to say before a heavy blow landed on her head and she was instantly wading in darkness.

* * *

**0_0 I got a headache just _writing_ about that...**

**WOAH... epic fight HAAAHAAA... Roland in the pile of sh***t... WOW... I'm happy about that... SNIIIICKER SNIIIICKER SNEEE!**

**Anyways, are we nearing the end? D8 I believe so! STAY WATCHING!**

**See you in the next chapter... DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**


	13. Chapter 13: Betrayal

**MOAR! 8D Enjoy guys! We're almost done 0_0... Thank you so much for keeping up through this adventure! ^_^**

**What's going on now? After that last chapter...**

**READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own...**

* * *

Chapter 13: Betrayal

"LET ME OUT!" screamed Becca, smashing against the bars of her cell, the metal clanged but did not give in to her demands. Backing up in her cell she beat at the wall again, slamming her shoulder into the cold iron. "Let me OUT!"

"Shut up," said the guard, who happened to be Beard-guy and who just _happened _to be munching on a particularly nice looking apple. Becca snarled and did not comply with him, hitting shoulder to iron five times, six times, eight times. He rolled his eyes, "Stop it or I'll chain you to the wall," his threat did nothing to calm her anger.

The werewolf laughed, "As if you would come in here and try! I'll tear you to shred you fucking ass!" swearing normally meant she wasn't joking, and in this case she _definitely_ wasn't.

Liane watched from the other side of the hall, she, Kwan and strangely Mansel, were locked in a separate cell than Becca. Hers was in the darker corner of the dungeon, and circular so there were no corners for her to hide in and made of solid stone with only a thin sprinkling of straw on the floor. Staring at her in pity, Liane watched while Becca threw herself against the wall again and again in a futile attempt to smash her prison to pieces.

"I could always stab you and do it that way," he snapped, tossing the core of the apple away carelessly.

She bared her human-canine teeth, "You'd still be too scared to come in here," she taunted.

Beard-guy chuckled, "As if I'm afraid of a little girl,"

Becca let out a bloodcurdling shriek that was somewhere between a wolf's howl and a child's scream. Beard-guy covered his ears and cowered behind his table, even Liane and Kwan jumped, Mansel just drunkenly told her to be quiet or the abbot would come and get her.

"BE QUIET!" Beard-guy flung his plate of food at her, scattering it all over the floor and sending a quite large drumstick rolling through the bars of her cell.

"Hey thanks!" she said with a smile, snatching it up and devouring it in three seconds, "just what I needed!" licking her lips she began picking up the other bits and pieces of food on the floor and shoving them in her mouth before he could charge over and stomp on her hands. "You snooze you lose, buddy!" she retreated to the back of the cell, hidden in the shadows where he could barely see her, only a pair of blinking blue eyes.

He grumbled to himself, "Stupid bitch…"

"Idiotic bastard! See I can do it too!" she trilled with a wide grin.

There came a clang at the entrance to the dungeons as a heavy door was dragged open, Osric appeared through the doorway accompanied by several guards and a strange man who was carrying a strange bag. The lord looked keenly about and sneered at Liane in her cell, rotating his eyes to Becca's cell he laughed, "How are you liking your new room wench? Fits you perfectly don't you think?"

"Honestly? It's _lovely,_ I really _must_ get the name of your decorator. I really _love_ the dark and homey look it has, simply stunning, and what colour are the walls? It looks like a combination of grim and dreary to me," she retorted rudely, spitting on the floor, "Though the carpet could use some work, it reminds me too much of your _hair._ And I keep finding rocks under my ass that look like your face, you _might_ want to fix that,"

Lord Osric chuckled, "You mock me now, but soon you'll be cursing my name and wishing you were dead," he nodded to the man beside him, saying something quietly to him before he swept from the room with a few of his guards, leaving three behind.

The man thrust his hand out to Beard-guy insistently, staring at him with his hard, beady little eyes. Beard-guy stared at him stupidly for a heartbeat before he realized the command and dropped his keys into the outstretched palm with a jingle. Sorting through them he found one and approached Becca's cell, fumbling with the lock until it clanged open. Becca retreated far into the shadows, blinking widely at him.

"Alright then girlie, lets see what makes you so ferocious," he brought his bag out from behind his back and shut the door behind him, Becca felt a rising threat and changed into her wolf form, snarling and bristling at him. He didn't even flinch, reaching into his bag he revealed a long stick with a rope tied securely at the end. Becca growled a warning with ears flattened on her skull, her tail tucked between her legs and eyes a bright yellow.

"Oh how scary! Lets get this going shall we?" he swung the rope on the stick about in front of her face. Becca pressed herself into the wall more, even though she couldn't go any further. With a whoosh the rope wrapped itself around her thick neck fur and tightened, chaffing against her skin and collar. As if she had been electrocuted, Becca lashed about, twisting and biting at the stick but her teeth could not reach it. An inhuman bark came from her, the man just laughed and yanked on the stick. "The more you fight the tighter it will get!" he said.

Liane craned her neck to see what was going on, unable to see because the cells were set at angles. A loud scream echoed in the dungeon, high pitched, brimming with fear and pain. More shrieks and barks followed it, rising in tempo and frequency.

"What is he doing?" she asked Kwan, who was standing next to her with an equally concerned look on his normally calm face. He shook his head, unable to answer her question for his knowledge of the situation was the same as hers.

Becca could taste blood; she looked weakly at her side to see that her fur was matted with it. Dark blots and puddles dappled the stone floor, dripping from her pelt and the man's tools.

"Interesting… very interesting," he tossed his knife aside and brought out a different one. Becca's eyesight was too blurry for her to see what it was, she was losing too much blood and even for a werewolf that could be deadly. More pain sprouted from her shoulder, she rolled about and writhed on the floor roaring. Her sight was beginning to match the shadows of the cell, going dark and black.

Then the pain stopped, she heard the clinking of metal and the sound of voices. The door was opened and screeched shut noisily, hurting her ears. More speaking followed and she knew that the man had left; she would have sighed with relief if her sides weren't burning. She was lying near the middle of the back wall, sprawled on her side in a pool of her own blood. Becca winced, already feeling her wounds closing, but there were so many that it would take a long time.

She heard Liane calling her name, wanting to answer but unable to even think straight. The only thoughts that managed to leak across her weak mind link were jumbled and confusing to even her, the only noises she made were small whimpers.

_If only people would quit stabbing me, I might be able to get something done instead of constantly lying around like this…_

* * *

Several hours later found them in the late evening, golden-orange sunlight coming through some of the windows. Liane sat humming on the bench in her cell, wig removed and her raven hair spilling out down her back. Spinning a strand of broken straw in between her fingers. Beard-guy walked up to the bars and stared in stupidly at her with his mouth open, seemingly surprised to find her sitting in the cell.

"_Dude… quit staring at her with your mouth open… something's gunna crawl in there and make babies…"_ Becca groaned weakly, still lying on her side with her wounds almost closed up, _"Just think… you'll have a little creature generation living in your mouth…"_ the only thing that moved on her was her ear, though no one could see since the wall hid her.

Beard-guy ignored her, "Who are you? How did you get in here?" Liane blew the straw away and glanced at him innocently.

"I just woke up, and was here?" it was more like a question than a response.

"Where's the monk? And the boy and the old man?" inquired the man.

"Uh… who?" Liane was apparently playing the 'stupid little girl'. _Very nice hun… very nice…_

He watched her for another second, "Come here, put your hands through the bars," he grinned slyly. Though Becca couldn't see, his voice sounded odd.

Liane got up, all Becca heard was a jingle and then a sudden clang and a loud grunt. A body fell to the floor and more clanking came from the other cell, a squeak and hurried footsteps followed. _They got out…_ she thought, not moving.

A shadow fell across the cell, Becca blinked, "Oh my god, what did he do to you?"

"_Oh you know, just some good old medieval torture… no biggie"_ she groaned.

"Can you get up?" asked Liane, putting the key into the lock and turning it, opening the door. She crouched next to the wolf and inspected her, "What on earth did he do?"

Becca grunted, _"A little this and that, but it's almost better…"_

Liane offered her shoulder, Becca snorted and refused. Her paws scraping against the floor she heaved herself onto her front paws, legs quivering as she stumbled. Cursing the wolf gave another shove and managed to stand, staggering around the cell. Liane put out her hand to help but Becca did not take it, _"I'll be fine, I just have to get my bearings"_ the wolf limped out of the cell, Liane following beside her.

"_So where are we going?"_ asked Becca, trying to revert the conversation attention.

"We have to get to the throne room and warn the king," said Kwan.

Becca perked her ears, _"Why?"_

"Because, we think Osric is planning something," Liane finished.

"_Oh… well _that's_ not hard to figure out…"_ she laughed, following the others from the dungeon.

* * *

The silence was deafening, no sounds except the creaking of empty houses and broken doors broke the quiet. Geoff, Lord Osric and a few of their knights rode through the deserted outpost, Geoff wearing a new set of armor, golden and gleaming in the sunlight. Drake was posted at the entrance of the outpost to guard their backs, so Geoff was made to go on along with the party alone with Osric.

All around them Geoff could see bodies of soldiers, lying on the ground with arrows in their bodies. Beside him Osric drew his sword, the metal grating sound piercing the silence like an arrow of sound, "Follow me, stay close," Osric warned as he got off his horse, everyone else brought out their swords.

Walking towards a bridge the man examined one of the dead men, "The taragoffs killed our border guards," he muttered bitterly. Geoff gasped, not to show weakness he reluctantly stepped over the body and went after Osric, who was crossing over the bridge. Almost as if it was rehearsed Osric froze in the center of the wooden frame, "Quiet!" he whispered.

Geoff looked about, wary of danger, heart beating like a rabbit. "Something's wrong…" said the Lord. There was a fluttering sound as a small flock of white pigeons took flight from an abandoned and roofless building. "AMBUSH!" cried Osric as all hell broke loose.

The taragoffs jumped from their hiding places and attacked, Geoff batted one away from him with his sword. From the entrance Drake jumped forward, raising his wings and bearing his teeth in a snarl. As Geoff tried to fight his way from the bridge he thought he heard Osric call his name but he was too busy fending off more attackers. Finally gaining a little space he glanced over to Osric who was maneuvering around more opponents, stealing a second sword from a fallen adversary.

The fight went on, Geoff was attacked again and stomped on his opponent, the man fell in the river. "Excellent," said Osric, appearing nearby. Geoff jumped over a railing to stand with his mentor.

Suddenly a loud cry called out, "Geoff look out!"

The boy looked over to see a man riding towards them with a lance aimed at him. It was too late for him to move out of the way, and Geoff froze, fear-stricken on the bridge. "NO!" yelled Osric as he jumped in front of Geoff, taking the spear in his side with a pained yelp, he crumpled in on himself and fell to the bridge. Drake growled and charged forward, Geoff kicked the man from his horse, he landed in the river.

With a hiss Osric snapped the end of the lance with frightening strength and yanked the bloody end from his side. Around them the battle had died down. Osric reached in his armor to check the wound but his arm fell away and he lay there panting. Geoff crouched next to him, horror written across his face. Drake landed not too far away, watching as Geoff looked Osric over.

"Geoff… tell Drake… to give me his heart, groaned Osric. Geoff got up, fear in his eyes.

"How bad is he hurt?" asked the dragon.

Geoff glanced up, "You've got to share your heart with him," he blurted, though he sounded a little unsure. Drake backed away, shocked, looking from Geoff to Osric.

"A-are you… sure?"

"Hurry he's dying!" cried Geoff in desperation.

Drake sat back, "He saved your life…" reaching for his chest, Drake brought up his claw, "I'll try…"

Drake lifted the loose scale on his chest; the steady beat of his heart, Geoff watched as Drake's talon rose to the thin layer of skin protecting his heart. He turned back to look at Osric, who hadn't noticed the boy's gaze, he smirked breathlessly. "Wait. Stop!

"What?" Drake stopped and lowered the claw.

"Something's wrong…" Geoff crouched and checked over Osric who was now scowling angrily. The boy's eyes widened, "He's not really hurt, he set us up!" cried the boy, Osric snarled and kicked Geoff over. He fell onto a dead body and Drake roared. The knight woke up and grabbed the boy, at Osric's order, the Lord that he had trusted got up.

"I would have knighted you tonight," he jeered.

The young dragon growled, "Let him go!"

Osric ignored him, "But there's no valor in you, stable boy" he said.

"No! No! Don't hurt him!" he raised his wings.

"Give me your heart, or he dies," threatened Osric, an evil gleam in his eye.

Geoff wouldn't have any of it, he took a lesson from Becca in this case and elbowed his keeper in the crotch and then took one from Liane and tossed him over his shoulder with a "Kwan-yah!"

The young dragon smiled, "Come on Geoff! Run!" he cried, the two friends raced away towards the entrance.

"After them!" screamed Osric desperately, any dead knights and taragoffs rose to their feet and pursued them in a flurry of swords. Drake leapt over the wall but Geoff stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Lets go…. Oh no!" he stared in horror as the knights came upon him.

"He's down!" sounded one of them.

Drake breathed deeply, "Geoff, get down!" as soon as the boy had hit the grass, Drake let out a jet of fire and the other knights scrambled to hit the ground before they were incinerated. The raging inferno blasted a building to shreds and sending pieces of wood and burning straw everywhere. "Whoa…" breathed Drake while Geoff leapt the wall and ran with his friend.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!"

* * *

**WOOOOOAAAH *imitates Drake* that was FUN...**

**Why do I seem to like torturing Becca in this Fic? Oh well... it's fun... MAKES FOR GOOD FUN xD**

**Enjoy it! Just wait for the NEXT chapter xD **


	14. Chapter 14: The Evil Awakens

**Imma on a role guys! 8D**

**Almost done... 0_0 woah... We're here! HERE! Read and Review. And please tell me how it is... ^_^ and what I should do after maybe... D8... (a THIRD?) (naaaaaaaw... dun think so... BUT WHO KNOWS EH?)**

**Alright! I claim NOTHING! Just sit back and enjoy the 14th chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Evil Awakens

"_Ah-ACHOO!"_ Becca sneeze after sniffling at a particularly powdery substance that smelled of pepper and mint. _"What the heck is that?"_ she asked rhetorically.

They had somehow made their way to Osric's study, creeping carefully through the castle as to avoid any guards. Thankfully Geoff and the Lord had taken most of them to wherever they went and left less than a handful. Kwan was busy with the herbs and tools that littered the room.

"Do you have the ingredients to brew an antidote?" Liane watched over her mentor's shoulder curiously.

"Yes," said Kwan, sniffing at the pestle he was holding, "Black lotus… he must have been to the Orient," he mused in surprise.

Becca perked her ears, watching as Mansel brainlessly stuck his head into a statue's mouth. Shaking her head in amusement, _"What's it for?"_

Liane inclined her head to the monk and Becca nodded. "You were right not to trust Osric, and the boy," muttered Liane, she sounded angry but there was sadness in her tone.

The wolf frowned and lifted her tail, "Though it was so insolent of me to point it out so boldly, highness," said Kwan kindly. Liane lifted an eyebrow.

"You haven't called me that in a long time, Master Kwan," she said, Mansel had fallen asleep in the corner, Becca went to sit next to him incase he woke up.

Kwan smiled, "Oh, you will grow accustomed to it again, soon enough," he went to Mansel and handed him a tiny vial for something, "Drink this Mansel," Becca got up and stood by Liane, pressing her nose to the girl's hand. Liane grinned and patted her on the head, scratching behind her ears.

"_What's up? What do you mean about Geoff?"_ queried the wolf, _"He means well, he didn't know that this would happen!"_ she said, wondering why she was defending him.

The girl shook her head, "Nothing,"

There was a crash at the door and a soldier came in, "Hey! It's you! What are you doing here?" he drew his sword. Becca snarled and felt her bottled up fury leak out, she streaked across the floor, knocking over a shelf of books and glass and jumped on him. Eye glowing yellow with her rage, she buried her teeth in his throat and pulled. Not even knowing she was using her fury, she tore the man's throat clean from his neck and tossed the bleeding flesh aside. He screamed, then the scream was cut short, Becca stood over him, blood staining her fur and her eyes glowing a mindless yellow. Her fur stuck up, her tail out and fluffed up.

The others stared at her in shock, the wolf stepped over the body and stood there for a heartbeat. Then she staggered and toppled into another shelf full of glass vials and containers, Liane came bounding over and helped her up. "Becca are you okay?" she asked, keeping a distance.

"_Y-yeah…"_ she groaned, getting to her paws again, _"What on…earth…"_ shaking her head and blinking, _"What's going on… with me…"_ she growled, without her consent and her eyes glowed. She shook and blinked more, trying to clear her head, _"C-come on, sorry… it's… nothing,"_

Kwan looked up to the sky, something was streaking slowly towards the moon, a bright reddish light. Turning to Liane he whispered, "What if it's…" he looked meaningfully up to the moon, indicating his point. She nodded and followed the wolf that was now stalking slowly out of the study, growling and stopping for a second before leaving.

* * *

They found themselves in the outer courtyard, near the throne room. Liane started humming quietly from the doorway, making sure she was concealed along with Becca behind the wall. Becca's fur stood on end and she tried her best to keep her mind stable, but it kept on returning to thinking of her teeth… sinking into flesh, tearing it— _STOP IT!_ she bit down on the air and tossed it about as if it were a piece of prey.

"What's that sound? It's music… I like music," came a wistful voice, _that must be the king…_ she thought amidst her confused brain. There was a clatter of armor and the guards approached.

They rounded the corner, "Hey, you're not supposed to be—" Liane punched out one and Becca dragged down the other, tossing him against the wall as if he were a beanie toy.

"_Idiots, they came at us without even evaluating the situation…"_ she giggled.

The four of them charged into the throne room, the king was standing in the middle with his handmaid. At the sight of all of them, and Becca's bloodstained coat, the handmaid yelped and left at a dead run. The king gazed at them in stunned and rather dazed silence.

"Highness," Kwan approached the king and handed him another vial similar to the one he gave Mansel. Nearby the monk was holding his head with confused.

"But have I not had my medicine?" asked the king, putting a hand to his chest.

"This is a new potion highness," said the man, "it will clear your head," he promised. The king drank the potion steadily, Mansel looked around and seemed to have 'woken up'. Becca heard a new sound, running footsteps, snarling and turning to the doors as Osric and his men came through and looking like a _very_ grouchy porcupine. Mansel looked around in surprise and hid behind the throne, grabbing an available blanket.

"You came here looking for the dragon and found him," Osric addressed Kwan angrily, "now I must find him and time grows short. Where is he?" he glared at the wolf.

"I have been your honored guest all day, how could I possibly know?" he asked. Osric's face grew dark and he moved to strike the man but Liane stepped in front of him.

Osric lifted an eyebrow at her, "A girl? You look familiar."

She glared at him, "Perhaps you met one of my relatives while you were gathering herbs to poison your king," she accused.

The lord did not answer her but he stared at the amulet around her shoulder. "The amulet of the Chinese Emperor… Kuo Fang…" he said in surprise. He examined Liane more closely now and stalked back and forth in front of her, eyes like a hawk. Becca felt nervous just staring at him, _He looks like he's about to kill her…_

Kwan gasped, "I understand now…" he muttered in quiet surprise. Becca watched warily from behind them, tail straight and eyes like daggers. "So it is _you!_" he said, pointing his finger at Osric.

"Who Master Kwan?" Liane stared at them both.

"_What is it?"_ her question wasn't answered.

"In the flesh," Osric lunged for the amulet about Liane. Becca, who had been waiting for something like this and barked, she shot from the back of the hall and tried to intercept them. Liane defended herself and a fight started, through the fray Kwan shouted to Liane.

"Throw the amulet in the fire!"

Becca was surrounded by six men and knocked them down, snarling viciously. Kwan kicked and fought along with Liane, defending the amulet, Becca bounded around and rounded up five more soldiers, her size grew to the size of a tiger, baring her teeth and looking like the scariest thing from a story.

Liane tore the amulet from her shoulder and threw it into a brazier of burning embers. Becca watched it soar through the air and land, right before Osric who stared at it with a dark and shadowed look. Liane went on fighting, now joined by Becca, who was defending her back against more soldiers attacking from behind. Nearby Osric kicked over the brazier and it fell into the fountain, sizzling as the flames were put out so suddenly. He reached down and snatched it from the dying embers, around him the battle had ceased, they all stared at him in horror.

"_What's going on? What's in there?"_ her question's went unanswered once again, while Liane gasped and Kwan's shoulders fell in defeat. Osric opened the amulet with a crackle, the burned metal creaking in protest. With a flourish it fell open to reveal some burned and shriveled old thing. Becca frowned in disgust, _"What is that…? It's gross! You were keeping that in there?"_ she looked to Liane, who nodded.

"I thought this was destroyed," he gasped, Becca felt an evil aura coming from the thing in the amulet and shook. A flash of her fury came and she suppressed it, keeping her wolf-like glare strong.

"Daughter, of the House of Kuo Fang… on the night of my destiny…" Becca saw his hand moving to his belt, a humming sound and a heat suddenly fell over the room. _I know that sound… that smell…_ fear clutched at her and she cowered, _It's silver!_ "I repay you… for your Ancestor's SINS!" he drew a long, silver dagger and flung it at Liane who was too stunned to move.

There came a cry and Kwan jumped in front of her, "NO!" the dagger landed in between his ribs with a dull _thud! _Becca gasped, _oh no… no! _Liane caught Kwan and lowered him to the floor gently, tears forming in her eyes. She removed the knife, Becca backed away, _I couldn't stop it…again…_

Silence fell over the throne room, the torches flickering off of everyone's faces. Kwan breathed deeply, struggling for breath, held in Liane's arms as he tried feebly to live. "I have… failed you," he whimpered.

Liane sniffled, "Kwan Lao Shua… You are my loyal servant, my wise master, and my closest friend…" a tear rolled down her cheek. Kwan looked at her warmly, nearly crying himself, he nodded as the breath finally left his body and he lay still. Liane cried soundlessly and let his body rest on the floor, Becca padded forward and nuzzled Kwan's face.

"_I'm sorry… I couldn't stop it…"_ she licked his cheek and looked at Liane, sorrow and something even more heartbroken brimmed in her eyes, unable to cry Becca could only press her head to Liane's chest in an attempt to comfort her. She tangled her fingers in the thick fur and cried briefly, both of them together. _I am a coward… _Becca thought, _I couldn't save Draco… and I couldn't save Kwan… I'm an insult to my own kind!_

From above there came a rush of wind and a cry of, "Hurry Drake!" The dragon pulled up with a roar and landed, shaking the floor. By now a crowd had accumulated around the borders of the room, people staring on in shock at the man lying dead on the floor, the girl and the wolf, the dragon and the boy, as if it were a play at the opera.

Geoff leapt off Drake's back, Osric smiled with the open amulet still in his hands. "The prodigal dragon returns," he announced, "you'll be pleased to know you can _keep _your heart as the little, 'empress' here was kind enough to provide me with _this…_" he lifted the amulet. Geoff fell in beside Liane and Kwan, sorrow showing on his face.

Liane's eyes filled with hatred, "Murderer! He killed Master Kwan and he's about to—"

"SILENCE!" ordered the Lord. "Kuo Fang was the murderer… as was _Bowen!"_ he turned to the crowd as if reciting lines. Becca looked up, bearing her teeth, _How…DARE you…_

"Bowen, was a knight of the Old Code," Geoff rose to his feet, defending the legendary knight's memory.

"I've _shown_ you the _true_ meaning of the _Old Code…_" Osric sneered indignantly, "It's a way to control people weaker than you!" he yelled, as if he were talking to children.

"_He knows nothing… the bastard…" _Becca barked so everyone could hear, _"Bowen was a good man! If not a little brainless at times and headstrong, but a good man nonetheless! Don't you dare speak of him like that! You're nothing but a pathetic weakling with no understanding of the past, YOU WEREN'T THERE!"_

"Neither were you DEMON," Osric accused.

Becca laughed, _"I was there, I saw everything… I KNEW them!"_ she howled defiantly.

Shaking his head Osric went on, "No, Bowen's real legacy was written in the blood of dragons. But one, solitary dragon escaped Bowen's wrath," his voice lowered, his story making Becca more furious by the second. Her fur and hackles rose, her tail sweeping upwards, ears lowering and her eyes widening to bright yellow slits. "…and fled to the East, a dragon who learned that the Pledge to serve mankind was nothing more than a cruel_ joke!_"

The werewolf barked, _"The Pledge is a Pledge! One that cannot be broken you dimwit! We wolves have taken a different Oath, but it is the same idea! You're a traitor to your own kind!"_ Osric silenced her by pulling out a different dagger and threw it at her, slamming it into her hind leg. She howled in pain and fell backwards, _Thank the moon it wasn't silver… _Becca yanked it from her flesh with a deep rumble, Drake ran over to her and helped her up with a nudge.

"Oh, oh he sought his revenge… but in the end his heart too was…_ plundered._ And he, was _cursed…_ to live out his life… in the form he _hated most…_ as a MAN!" his tone was dramatic, filled with his own rage.

As soon as he had finished Liane jumped to her feet and plunged the dagger at him, but she was stopped by his hand. Drake growled, and the crowd breathed a stricken cry.

"And tonight… tonight that curse is _ended!_" Osric smiled and then drove the dagger, with Liane's hand still around it's hilt, into his chest and raked it down his front. Liane pulled away, shaking with horror as he removed the shriveled thing from the amulet and held it in his hand. It glowed with a red light and throbbed in his fingers, Osric tossed the container to the ground and lifted the skin he had sliced. Placing the thing into his open chest cavity with a swift intake of breath.

Becca's mind suddenly went berserk, she jumped away from Drake and danced about in a crazed fury. _What's going on? I can't think straight! What… is happening… to me… and…blood… blood… tearing flesh… the taste of… blood… warm… red… thick… blood…_ she threw herself against the floor, writhing in pain and snarling.

Though they were all concerned, the other's eyes became attacked to Osric. Above them the two-tailed comet blazed into the moon, Osric reached up and removed his hair, then the screaming began. His body morphed, claws replacing his hands, scales forming over his skin. "The heart of the prophecy was never Drake's… but Griffin's…" she breathed.

_What are you talking a—_ Becca wailed again, above her the red light of the comet lit the moon with an evil glow. Slowly her mind slowed again, but the comet was driving her nuts, the fire of her fury still rippling in her heart. Getting to her feet she watched in stunned alarm in Osric's transformation. About five minutes passed and there came a roar amidst the screams, revealing a magnificent golden and red dragon reared his head and bellowed. Becca lowered her ears and snapped her jaws at it.

He roared and slammed his forepaws on the ground, extending his thick red wings, the membrane stretching out into the air. His throat was plated with golden scales and his face was fox-like and narrow. Two rows of sharp spikes ran down his back and neck, his tail tipped with a spiked club. Underneath his chin curled a small beard and two whiskers twitched at the sides of his nose. His teeth a pearly white and sharp as a million blades. The dragon standing before them stretched his neck and brought it close to his plated breast, opening his eyes to the world.

Ice blue stared at them, the very colour was of the glaciers in the north. It sent images of barren and frozen wastelands devoid of life, the eyes like chips of the coldest, heartless ice. It terrified Becca beyond belief.

"Drake, Child…. Come" said the dragon, Becca remembered what Liane had said moments ago. This dragon was evil, practically emanated it, and Liane had named it… even the name made her growl in fear.

Griffin had awoken.

* * *

**Oh SH*T...**

**HERE WE GO... The final battle! 0_0 in the next chapter... (SORRY GUYS... I'm just THAT mean)**

**LOVE YOU! Pleas read and review! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15: Little Star

***Sigh*... **

**And so...**

**My friends... we come to the end of our wonderful story... I'm so happy you guys stuck with me this whole time! I love you all! PLEASE R&R when you're done! Comment, ANYTHING! well, be nice of course... but yeah! Tell me how you liked it (and if I _really should_ consider planning a 3rd...)**

**LOVE YOU ALL SOO MUCH! Keep dem Limes in deh Coconuts xD**

* * *

Chapter 15: Little Star

Becca stood rigid and rooted to the spot by her own terror; she was sure that if Griffin met her gaze she would die of panic. Thankfully the dragon's frigid gaze was locked onto Drake's.

Drake was tiny compared to Griffin, where griffin stood at almost the size of two grown elephants, Drake was about the same length and weight of an adult grizzly bear. The size ratio was scary in it's own way, just the fact that Griffin far exceeded Drake in size and strength made Becca feel helpless. _We can't win against that… even… even Master Kwan couldn't…_ a pang of hurt lanced through her heart, _I'm a coward…_ she repeated.

"There's another dragon?" Drake asked, his golden eyes wide and his face breaking into a little grin.

With a curt nod Griffin spoke, "Little brother, we must teach mankind their place… as our servants." He padded forward, holding his golden and red head high and proud over the courtyard. The crowd on the sidelines trembled in fear, cowering in the alcoves surrounding the room. "Come to me and we will fulfill the comet's prophecy together," holding out a clawed paw, Griffin smiled encouragingly.

"Y-you called me brother…" said Drake dreamily, unable to believe his eyes.

"Come…" insisted the other dragon. "I'll teach you what it _really_ means to be a dragon,"

Geoff ran towards the younger dragon, "No, Drake! Don't go!" he stood in between the two of them while Drake tried to walk forward.

"That's it brother!"

Drake looked up wistfully, "Geoff… I'm not alone…" he said longingly, staring in awe at Griffin.

"Drake! Listen to me! I know that I hurt you, and I'm sorry… but he's going to enslave mankind forever!" pleaded the boy, a frantic panic in his eyes.

Becca bounded forward, _"Don't go with him Drake! He's evil!" _she growled at the dragon. _I've had it with my cowardice! I'm not going to let another friend die because of my fears!_ Griffin's eyes riveted on her and she flinched, slamming down her fear she faced him defiantly.

He laughed, "Puny wolf… I'll make sure your kind is destroyed," Becca bristled and did not move.

"_I'm already alone…"_ she said, a hint of hurt in her voice. _"So I'm not going to let you enslave humans! I used to be one!"_ she stepped in between them as well, joining Geoff.

Griffin snarled deep in his throat as hatred glinted in his eyes, "Get out of Drake's way!" his paw rose and he swiped it at the two of them, Becca ducked but Geoff was too slow and was sent flying into the crowd.

"_Geoff!"_ howled Becca, Liane and some of the crowd called his name as well and rushed to his side. The wolf bared her teeth, _"You'll pay for that!"_ leaping for his still raised arm she sank her teeth into his hide, normal teeth wouldn't have even dented the armor but being a werewolf had it's advantages in this case. Drawing blood Becca growled savagely and glared at him, yanking his arm towards the floor.

But the dragon just hissed in annoyance and lifted his arm, and Becca off the floor and glared at her. "Don't interfere, you're nothing but a pathetic weakling!" he flung her body like a rag doll, Becca soared over the room and crashed against the steps to the throne with a loud cry.

Drake stared in shock, "Geoff! Becca!" he stared at Griffin with a new hatred, "If it wasn't for Geoff, I would have given you my heart… and lost my soul… _he's_ my real brother!" he shot a jet of writhing flames towards Griffin but missed as the dragon took to the sky. "And Becca made me feel less lonely, because she knows how it feels, you're not my true kind!" he yelled.

Flapping into the air Griffin roared, "Poor choice of siblings Drake!" diving through the air at Drake, who just barely managed to scramble into the air before the other dragon smashed into the ground and followed him.

Becca whined in pain, her shoulder must have been dislodged for she couldn't even put her weight down without pain shooting through her back. _Damn… now I have to wait for it to heal… ugh…_ she hauled her body to her paws meekly, glancing into the sky. Griffin had caught him in midair and they clawed at each other before breaking away, both breathed fireballs at each other across the night sky, the light of the comet in the moon hanging above them. Becca tried to limp over to Geoff, who was just getting back onto his feet, but she slipped on the floor with a yelp.

The boy rushed to her, "Let me help," he said, Becca nodded and leaned on his leg while he guided her to the sidelines, watching in horror white Drake and Griffin fought. There was a scream as the dragon's slammed into each other again, Drake was knocked from the sky and landed on his wing with a loud thud. He attempted to move out of the way as Griffin crashed into him, Drake growled and struggled for release. Griffin pinned him down and bit down on Drake's exposed neck, the young dragon screamed in pain, flailing desperately when his adversary released him and pinned him once more.

Geoff looked about and spotted a sword on the ground, lifting it by the hilt he yelled to his friend, "Drake! Use your tail!" he ordered, behind Griffin, Drake's tail opened and stabbed into the other dragon's side. Griffin roared with pain and reared onto his back legs and unshielded his chest. Geoff threw the sword and it embedded its cold steel into Griffin's chest who shrieked again and flew into the air.

Tearing the blade from his scaled chest, the red and gold dragon roared, "You'll pay for that peasant!" he threatened.

Suddenly Drake rolled onto his back and inhaled, a sheet of ice blasted from his maw and hammered Griffin's belly. The ice instantly began to spread about the dragon's body, encasing him in a frozen layer. He flapped in a panic, staring at his quickly freezing body in horror, "_ICE?_ How did you— NO!" he yelled as the ice froze over his head and wings, Griffin dropped to the ground like a meteor.

Becca ducked behind a brazier, and the crowd hit the floor like something out of a war movie. Liane and Mansel followed in their actions and dodged as the statue-like dragon shattered over the stone floor, sending jagged pieces of ice flying in all directions.

Once everything had settled, Becca looked up, above them the comet faded from the sight of the moon and the wolf sighed with relief. _Thank goodness for that, _she mused cheerfully, _now my mind is clear!_ Just a little ways from her Drake spun about with his tail lashing around in a happy kind of way. Becca glanced to Liane who had run over to a spot near the center of the courtyard, Mansel had joined her. _Where is Geoff? He should be celebrating!_

"Geoff!" cried Drake, "We made it! Geoff?" his voice softened as he glanced to Liane, who was crouched over Geoff's motionless body.

"_No…"_ Becca padded forward and put her nose to his hair, nudging his head and trying to get him to move. _"Curly? Curly get up! It's done! You and Drake won! Get up!" _she snarled and bit onto his collar and tugged, _"Get up lazy ass! GET UP! You stupid pinball-head of a duck bitten wasp-nest! GET UP!"_ Becca sobbed as Liane yanked a shard of ice from his chest, it must have hit him when Griffin smashed on the ground.

The wolf lay down next to Geoff, muzzle over his chest, _not another one…_ she sat up and howled, deeply and mournfully. Liane knelt beside her with tears in her eyes, Mansel hung his head in sorrow, "He's… gone…" muttered the monk sadly.

"Step away…" came Drake's voice, he padded meaningfully up to Geoff's body, Liane and Mansel parted to allow him through. Becca ceased her wail and stared at him, eyes now blue and full of grief. "Mansel… what are the words?" asked the young dragon, arching his head and lifting a claw to his chest.

Becca realized what he was going to do and stood, _"But Drake… are you… sure?" _she asked, remembering what had happened to Draco. The dragon nodded solemnly, eyes determined and sad, Becca sat back on her haunches and respected his choice, _if it will save Geoff… _

Giving Mansel a nod they began reciting together:

"_Half my Heart, _

_To make you whole,_

_It's strength to purify your weakness,"_

Drake sliced the fragile skin concealing his heart and a reddish, white light bled from the open wound. He reached into the glowing light and when he retracted his hand there was something glowing in his scaley palm, something much like a tiny star; full of radiant pinkish-white light. Drake placed the star on Geoff's chest, Liane gasped in awe and Becca stared in wonder as the little star sank into the boy's body. Breath suddenly returned to Geoff and he inhaled deeply, as if waking up from a long sleep, he put a hand to his chest and sat up slowly, looking about in surprise.

"Geoff…" muttered Liane, Mansel crouched down this time and patted the boy on the back.

The boy glanced around with a weak smile, "What happened?" then he put a hand to his chest and winced in pain, "my heart hurts…" he muttered. Becca smiled wolfishly and nuzzled his shoulder, earning a gentle pat in return.

Drake laughed, "You mean, _our_ heart hurts," he pointed out, "But it wont feel this bad forever," he promised. Geoff grinned at him, realizing what he had done.

Becca wagged her tail, _"It's good to have you back Curly…"_

* * *

**The End.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! 8D And ESPECIALLY to keacdragon for the script! R&R Guys! Love you so much! (watch for an epilogue like my last fic xD)**


	16. Epilogue: Farewell to the Past

**So guys... we come to the end of my sequel fanfiction... Thank you soooo much for sticking with me... 8D Read on to find out the last little details of the story! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own!**

* * *

Epilogue: Farewell to the Past

Becca watched in silence while Geoff and Drake did loops and fancy tricks through the air high above the forest. The sun was setting brilliantly in the west, clouds drifting by lazily in the orange and pink sky. She twitched her nose as Drake blew a jet of flickering fire into the air and soared through it, earning a loud 'Whoop!' of joy from Geoff. Becca blinked and watched serenely, keeping her wolf like stature.

"Becca? Are you okay?" Liane stood beside her on the hill, watching the two soaring through the clouds.

"_I'm fine, what makes you think that?"_ she didn't look at the girl.

Liane patted her head, "You've been quiet for a few days now, did something happen?"

Shaking her head the wolf turned her head, _"Don't worry, I'm just a little tired,"_ Liane didn't look convinced but she didn't question her any further. Becca snorted and rose to her paws after an uncomfortable quiet, _"I'll be back later, going for a hunt,"_ she told Liane, loping into the trees. Liane stared after her, in the past few days Becca had been moping in either a corner or out on the hill, barely speaking a word to anyone. The girl was wondering if she had somehow become sick and wasn't telling anyone about it, or was angry at Geoff about something again.

Becca, on the other hand, or paw in this instance; was neither sick nor angry, she was just confused. _Now that the comet is gone I can think straight again… but… who was that wolf? He smelled familiar… but I can't place my finger on it somehow._ The werewolf jumped a small stream and went deeper into the underbrush, the shadows and the trees becoming thicker with each paw step she took.

A shadow more solid than the surrounding ones darted across her vision and a pair of glowing yellow eyes flashed in the darkness. Becca scented the strange smell of the wolf from before and dashed after him with a growl, _"Wait! Come back! You didn't answer me before furrball!"_ she followed the dancing tail through the darkening brush, until she had to rely on the scent trail alone to find her way even when her night vision began to fail.

_Such a coward…_

She snarled, _"Not this again! ANSWER MY EFFING QUESTIONS!"_ Becca was close, her teeth within shredding distance of her tormentor's tail. She snapped at it but it whisked away carelessly, just out of her reach again. Barking in annoyance she sprinted to catch up, springing into the air and landing on what she thought was the black wolf's back, but when she sniffed it was only the dirt and grass of a small clearing. Howling with frustration she thrashed a clump of moss about, flinging it against a nearby tree trunk and dashing it to pieces. _"You're the coward! I stood up to my fears! I faced them!"_

_But you let Kwan die didn't you?_ There he was again, a smiling face in the bushes, circling her little clearing. Becca growled, fur on end and tail high in the air, white teeth glittering in the dark while she stared at the face.

"_It was an accident…"_

_You were frozen in fear_

"_I was a damn ACCIDENT!"_

_Coward…_

"_SHUT UP!"_

…_Can't even save a friend…_

"_I'm not listening!"_

Becca whirled about the clearing, snapping whenever the eyes drew too close and making them withdraw a few feet before they approached again. Fury sparked in Becca's eyes but she was not able to sink her fangs into the other wolf, unable to rid herself of her tormentor.

_Follow me and I'll show you a way to rid yourself of cowardice…_

Her ears perked, _"I'm not a coward, I stood up to my fear! I stood in front of Griffin! Just like Drake and Geoff did!"_ she spat.

_Ah, but you flinched!_

She froze, _"I may have flinched, but I stood my ground!"_

_Follow me…_ the voice grew faint, vanishing into the woods again. Before her Becca saw a path leading into total darkness, a black void stretching like a wall in front of her. Glancing backwards, she saw a light behind her from where she had gone through the forest in her frantic chase.

_Follow me if you want to be brave… little cub…_ said the black wolf. Standing in front of the black wall it looked like the keeper of the gate to the Underworld or something cliché like that. Then Becca took a step forward, staring into the sickly yellow eyes of the wolf, its distorted features barely noticeable in the light, but she could clearly see a twisted jaw and a torn ear. Those were the only features she gleaned before he moved and the image was lost again in the blur of shadows, like ripples on a still pond.

The moment her paw fell to the soft, leaf-riddled forest floor, Becca felt a familiar, warm presence around her. There came a gentle pull from behind her and she shifted her ears to listen. Sure enough, there was a faint and echoing voice drifting over the air.

_Don't go, little one. You will be lost…_

Becca knew that voice; a glint of amber and gold drew her eye from the void and to the brighter area of the forest. Behind her she heard the wolf snarl but the presence wrapped about her like a shield, protecting her from it and preventing the wolf from attacking her. Becca thought she caught a faint glimmer of gold and brown scales next to her and a clawed foot padding beside her paws. Listening to the calmness of the forest and walking back towards the lighter foliage, leaving the shadowed place behind. She followed the ghostly presence, not uttering a word in case it would vanish as quickly as it had appeared, she did not want to be alone with that other wolf.

_You did well not to go, you're mind would have been forgotten, _said the voice.

She glanced up and caught a glimpse of two golden eyes and a coy smile, _I know you…_ she thought dreamily. _"Why did you save me?" _she asked him.

_Because, friends always looks out for one another. Right?_

Nodding the wolf grinned smugly, _"You do know how long it's been don't you?"_

_More than you know… _

"_I know it's been too long, Draco,"_ and with that she felt her form begin to morph back into human of it's own accord, she glanced up to see the faint outline of a dragon standing next to her. Then there was a deafening _CRACK!_ And the only trace of her was a few strands of honey-brown fur and a trail of paw prints leading from the monastery and vanishing into nothing.

* * *

**Here's a clue...**

**I'M DOING ANOTHER ONE! 8D **

**I hope you all look forward too it ^_^ let me know what you thought of the fanfiction! R&R PLEEEEEEEEEASE! xD**

**Love you all and NEVER leave a grapefruit out in the sun... turns into a raisin... (LAAAWL)**


End file.
